El león, la bruja y el ropero
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Una elección en una determinada noche puede cambiar para siempre la vida de una joven. A veces solo se necesita que las circunstancias se den de una forma divina para que estos escuchen un pedido. ONE-SHOT


**_Cualquier personaje que aparezca en este fanfic es propio de sus respectivos dueños. Yo tan solo me senté en mi silla y me tomé el tiempo de crear esta historia._**

 ** _Conforme dicho lo anterior, los invito a leer hasta el final._**

* * *

Lo que había vivido horas atrás no era lo que siempre había anhelado. Todos sus sueños de niña tonta se destrozaron en miles de piezas como el más frágil de los cristales existentes, su interior rugía de angustia e ira, deseando más que nada en convertirse en el animal de su noble casa y rasgar en tiras a aquel hombre por la que se dejó engañar tras su figura imponente y su posición como nuevo rey de los Siete Reinos.

Se negaba a siquiera volver a compartir la misma habitación con ese detestable ser, la hacía sentir sucia e impotente a pesar de su actitud regia e impasible que su padre le había inculcado. Odiaría por el resto de su vida el momento en el que tuvo que consumar su matrimonio, solo para que escuche el nombre de una muchacha muerta saliendo de la ebria boca de su esposo mientras bufaba como un cerdo en celo. Nunca había llorado por razón alguna, pero el simple hecho de rememorar ese fatídico suceso la quebraba, pues solo pudo recordar las palabras que aquella bruja le había dicho en sus pasados años y no quería que se cumpliese. Rogó como nunca antes a los Siete Dioses, imploró por ayuda, pidió una vía de escape para ese futuro negro que la devoraría lentamente como la más temible y desconocida de las enfermedades.

Los cabellos dorados, como si hubiesen sido besados por el sol, se movían desenfrenadamente mientras caminaba presurosamente por aquellos complicados y elaborados pasillos resguardados por caballeros que solo podían mirar con curiosidad a la mujer sin poder generar preguntas gracias a la prisa que llevaba. Observaban cuan furiosa aferraba las telas carmesíes que componían su elaborado vestido que fue utilizado horas previas, durante la ceremonia de unión; y sus ojos, cuyas pupilas verdes hacían una mala combinación con el rojo provocado por el rastro de lágrimas que marcaban sus mejillas.

Quería alejarse lo más que pudiese, si le era posible hacía otro reino, incluso otras tierras. No le importaría vivir más allá del Muro en este instante, sin con ello, pudiese librarse del hombre con el que se casó por un capricho infantil. Caminó y caminó sin cesar, ignorando el fuego que consumían sus delicados pies descalzos. Recorrió cada laberíntico espacio que componía el gigantesco edificio que maldecía entre dientes. Abrió y cerró cada puerta que le fuese posible, generando barrera tras barrera que la permitiesen separarse de su tormento, llegando al punto de quedarse sin más oberturas que trabajar, hallándose en la oscuridad y rodeada de cráneos gigantes con forma de aquellos lagartos que llevaban mucho tiempo extintos. Se acurrucó entre tanta soledad, derramando penurias que ahogaba en su ser. Lamentaba cada capricho y mal que realizó, sintiendo como si todo esto fuese una especie de retribución por sus pecados. Percibió los apurados trotes de los guardias reales aproximándose a su ubicación, generándole un llanto desconsolado y angustiante. Desesperándola por el factor de ser capturada en dicho estado,

Repentinamente se puso de pie en medio de la oscuridad, oyéndose únicamente el desgarro de una vestidura y una leve maldición entre dientes. Tropezó torpemente, tanteando los cráneos de los dragones que le generaban sensaciones de escalofríos, hasta que finalmente sus dedos rozaron algo frío con filigranas intrincadas, como si se tratase de una de aquellas armaduras que la familia Tyrell portaban. Delimitó curiosamente dicho objeto, hallándole bordes y un par de asas, dándole a entender que era una especie de mueble para guardar vestidos, pero eso solo le produjo más preguntas que respuestas aunque gracias a los sonidos que aumentaban a cada segundo tuvo que ignorar cualquier duda y se introdujo en su interior, sorprendiéndose al ver que estaba vacío. Estaba cerrando las puestas duales cuando un haz de luz llenó el lugar, dando acto de presencia a un tropel de guardias, lo que puso nerviosa a la joven mujer quien empezó a rezar con énfasis para no volver a esa pesadilla de vida que le esperaba. Rezó sin parar mientras juntaba lentamente las puertas, fundiéndose en la oscuridad que avasallaba su delgada silueta, hasta que finalmente se volvió una con la penumbra.

* * *

Esperó durante un tiempo que le pareció eterno, sin saber si habían pasado segundos o eras. No podía ver nada más allá de su nariz, tapando su boca para ahogar el sollozo de dolor que sentía por la acumulación de situaciones que componían su vida actual. Sabía que su hermano estaría preocupado por ella, y que su padre puede que se enojase por su actitud poco femenina. Pero ellos no tuvieron que pasar por lo que ella si hizo. Ellos no tuvieron a un borracho encima de ellos, llamándolos por otro nombre y destruyendo sus ideales de noche de bodas perfecta.

Se mantuvo en su lugar, esperando el momento justo para salir después de haberse tranquilizado. Sorbiendo su nariz y tratando de eliminar las lágrimas que sentía caer por sus mejillas. Se percató de que no había ningún ruido en el exterior, ningún paso o grito. Solo el completo silencio. Empezó a abrir poco a poco las puertas del armario, dejando que unos rayos de luz se filtren por la rendija provocada, llamándole la atención de la razón de ello, pues si no se equivocaba la última vez antes de esconderse todo el lugar era negro.

Cuando las puertas fueron abiertas completamente, la joven mujer solo pudo abrir la boca a modo de sorpresa y miedo. Todo era distinto a la última vez. En lugar de cráneos, habían varios muebles con exquisitos detalles como los que solía tener en Casterly Rock, podía ver que el lugar era iluminado por objetos parecidos a los frascos con fuego valyrio pero de color blanco o amarillo. Era una habitación bastante grande, con una cama en donde podrían caber tres personas fácilmente y las paredes decoradas con pequeñas pinturas que parecían haber traspasado a la perfección la imagen de las personas e algunos dibujos del emblema de su casa, excepto que no tenían su lema.

Dudó por un momento el salir de su escondite, pero la curiosidad innata de sus dieciocho años atacó de nuevo y puso un pie sobre el suelo alfombrado, soltando un suspiro agradable al sentir la suavidad bajo ella.

Miró hacia todos lados, aun creyendo que estaba siendo buscada por los guardias reales por pedido de su "amado" esposo, soltando una gran bocanada de aire que estaba aguantando desde hace rato al ver que ningún sonido la alertaba. Repasó su mirada por cada objeto que tenía en su alcance, admirando la extrañeza de algunos y relajándose al ver que otros eran iguales. Tan abstraída estaba en su mundo de descubrimiento, que soltó un grito ensordecedor cuando sintió que algo tocaba su nuca, negándose a voltear la cabeza y dejar que los caballeros viesen su rostro manchado, pues a pesar del dolor aún mantenía su dignidad.

-Quién eres y qué mierda haces en mi habitación?! – una voz masculina grave sonó, develando un tinte de enojo y sorpresa.

-Yo…yo…- empezó a tartamudear la joven, asustada bajo su máscara seria.

-Solo lo diré una vez más…quién eres y qué mierda haces en mi habitación?! – transmitió el hombre nuevamente.

-So-so-soy…Soy Cersei Baratheon, Reina de Poniente. Así que harías bien en dejar de presionarme, plebeyo! – ordenó, fingiendo poder sobre el extraño que no podía verle la cara.

-Reina? Poniente? Plebeyo? Acaso ahora tengo a una loca fanática de Shakespeare en mi casa? Y de dónde rayos sacaste esa ropa? No creo que Mione haya pasado tanto tiempo cambiando las leyes para que solo una fisgona siga vistiendo ropas victorianas…- el hombre comentó, confundido en un principio, pero luego exasperado.

Se alejó unos centímetros, permitiendo que Cersei voltease su cuerpo y advirtiese la apariencia del extraño que tenía delante de ella. Vestía tan solo un pantalón de aspecto extraño, sujeto a su cintura por un delgado cinturón. El resto de su cuerpo estaba desnudo, revelando un cuerpo tonificado por años de ejercicio, con una altura de una cabeza más que ella. Pelo de color azabache, el cual llevaba tomado como los hombres Stark del Norte, y una cuidada barba. Así como un hilo de vello oscuro que conectaba desde su ombligo hasta perderse en la línea del cinturón.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de la mujer, fueron cuatro cosas. El palo que llevaba en su mano derecha, el collar extraño con figuras geométricas alrededor de su cuello, los vidrios que se sujetaban en el puente de su nariz, y los brillantes ojos esmeraldas que tenían un color vivaz como el fuego valyrio que servían de iluminación en Casterly Rock.

-Dónde estoy? – temerosa preguntó, dejando caer su fachada tras ver que no podía reconocer el acento del hombre delante de ella.

-En Inglaterra…dónde más crees que estamos? – alzando una ceja, preguntó escéptico.

-Inglaterra? Dónde queda esa tierra? En las ciudades libres? Cómo llegué tan rápido desde Desembarco del Rey hasta aquí? – preguntó repetidas veces, haciendo que el pelinegro se harte rápidamente ante la actitud que la intrusa tenía en su casa.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no terminaría nunca de realizar preguntas con un tono petulante e imperativo, se acercó fugazmente hasta ella, sosteniendo de manera no tan brusca su rostro para silenciarla efectivamente y llevar su varita hasta su entrecejo.

-Hablas mucho y me estás dando una jaqueca…así que lo siento por esto, pero necesito una respuesta clara de ti. _Legilimens_! –realizó el encantamiento, ingresando en su mente perturbada e iniciar un sondeo rápido de información.

Secuencias imparables desfilaron delante de los ojos del hombre, desde su niñez hasta la madurez de su adolescencia. Se fijó en los detalles del paisaje y la cultura. El marco político y las disputas por territorios o motivos personales. Dándose cuenta que él pudo haber pasado siete años en una sociedad que vivía como si fuese el siglo XIX, pero la muchacha…no, mujer tras ver lo que pasó, vivía en la edad media.

-Así que ahí fue donde terminó el otro armario luego de que la Habitación de Menesteres fuese consumida por Fiendfyre…por cierto, linda relación tienes con tu hermano- se mofó el pelinegro, alejándose unos pasos de la rubia quien se hizo para atrás y terminó cayendo sobre la enorme cama.

-Quién eres? Dónde me tienes encerrada? Respóndeme o haré que mi padre te capture y te abra el estómago mientras estás con vida para luego alimentarte a los leones de la fosa! –empezó a despotricar la mujer, poniendo de los pelos al mago pues le recordaba mucho a la actitud de cierto hurón en su juventud.

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter, y por tenerte encerrada eso es solo imaginación tuya. Verás, como decirlo de manera fácil…no eres de este mundo…ni de esta dimensión- intentó explicarse el salvador inglés, pero a sabiendas de lo que vio en su mente lo creía difícil.

-Acaso quieres que crea eso? Tengo cara de estúpida?! Soy la Reina de Poniente y me respetarás plebeyo! Ahora quiero que me respondas con la verdad o haré que la Guardia Real tenga tu cabeza! – gritó Cersei, intentando controlar sus nervios en la presencia del extraño.

Suspiró sonoramente el hombre, llevando su mano libre hasta su rostro y masajeando el puente de la nariz para intentar apaciguar la migraña que estaba empezando a afectarle de gran manera. No solo vio que era una mocosa impertinente y caprichosa, pero sino que también poseía una racha cínica y hasta rencorosa cuando quería. El único alivio que tenía era que lo último que le sucedió, desencadenó una serie de nuevos pensamientos en su cabeza que poco a poco van surtiendo efecto en su psique.

-Me harías el favor de callarte y mirar por la ventana para que veas que no miento? – lo más cordialmente ordenó el cansado ojiverde.

La Reina que se arrepentía de casarse aceptó hacer silencio, aunque su rostro se pusiese rojo al ser mandada, parándose de la cama para posteriormente acercarse hasta el lugar que el inglés le indicó, solo para caerse de espaldas al suelo con su boca abierta de estupefacción. Apreció perfectamente que lo que había en el exterior era algo completamente fuera de lo que ella conocía, incluso de lo que alguna vez escuchó en cuentos o comentarios de viajeros que decidían hacer negocios con su padre. Construcciones altas como las torres de Dorne, con espacios verdes extensos con flores irreconocibles comparándoles con las de Altojardín. Las calles eran negras y limpias, al igual que el aire, cosa que nunca podría compararlo con la pestilencia que últimamente invadía la sede del Reino. La gente se movilizaba con grandes corazas que emitían un ruido extraño y se desplazaban mucho más rápido que las carrozas.

-Qué-qué-qué es todo eso? Dónde me encuentro realmente? – confundida y nuevamente temerosa preguntó, aunque no por el hombre que tenía delante, sino por desconocer la tierra donde se hallaba.

Harry la miró con una amalgama de lástima y simpatía, dándole la espalda por un instante para acercarse hasta la cómoda donde tenía desperdigados unos libros de Artes Oscuras y una jarra con agua, sirviéndose un vaso para posteriormente entregárselo a la leona de Casterly Rock.

-Bebe, es agua simplemente, no gano nada con hacerte daño. Pido disculpas por entrometerme en tu cabeza, pero necesitaba saber quién eras- justificó su acción, tomando asiento en la otra punta de la cama, cruzándose de piernas mientras veía a la rubia tratando de alejarse lo más posible de él.

-So-so-soy la Reina de…- comenzó a repetir de nuevo la Lannister.

-Sí, sí. La Reina de Poniente. Hija de Tywin y Joanna Lannister, hermana mayor de Tyrion y gemela de Jaime. Veo que lo que estaba afuera te dejó bastante sorprendida…como te puedes dar cuenta, no te he mentido. Verás, ese armario en donde te escondiste resulta ser mágico, y su mayor habilidad es transportar cosas de un lado al otro con su contraparte, que justamente es ese que ves allí en la esquina- explicó el macho ojiverde, apuntando distraídamente con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda hacia atrás, justo en el rincón de la habitación.

-Mágico? Acaso eres cómo los Niños del Bosque que cuentan las ancianas? O cómo los de Qohor? –sorbiendo de a poco el agua, sin dejar de ver al sujeto que tenía delante, preguntó Cersei.

-Más como una mezcla de ambos por lo que vi de tus recuerdos. Básicamente puedo hacer con mi magia lo imposible realidad, desde lo bueno a lo malo. Pero como soy un Auror, me inclino principalmente por lo bueno- explicó, tratando de no decir nada con respecto al brillo infantil que sus ojos tenían, empecinándose en utilizar palabras que le resulten raras para mantener ocupada su mente y no dejarla volver a pensar en lo que le sucedió horas atrás.

-Qué es un Auror? – interrogó, sin darse cuenta que había caído en el sano juego del hombre.

-Un policía muggle con magia- simplemente contestó, haciendo girar la varita entre sus dedos, demostrando gran habilidad que inconscientemente la rubia imitó con su mano izquierda.

-Qué es un policía? Y qué es un muggle? – volvió a hablar, pensando que de alguna manera esa información podría ayudarla si volviese a Poniente y se lo contase a su padre.

-Un muggle es una persona que no puede hacer magia, como tú por ejemplo. Y un policía es…como decirlo para que puedas entenderlo? Ya sé! Un policía es un Ranger de donde tu vienes, excepto que puedo trabajar con magia para ayudarme- rascándose la barba momentáneamente, tratando de hallar una manera de hacerle entender sin marearla tanta, respondió.

Ella comprendió demasiado bien, sabiendo que los Ranger se posicionaban más que nada en el Castillo Negro cuidando de cualquier ataque que los Salvajes pudiesen realizar en el Norte. Y si lo que decía el hombre delante de ella era cierto, entonces era bastante hábil sin contar el plus de poder manipular magia como aquellos hombres de labios púrpuras en las Tierras Libres. Solo podía esperar a poder seducirlo y convencerlo para que se presente frente a su padre para poder trabajar bajo su mando.

-Y bien? Ahora que harás? Sabes que no estás en tu hogar y que el único modo de volver es por donde llegaste…pero si haces eso, deberás hacer frente a esos Guardias que estaban buscándote para luego llevarte con aquel intento de hombre que se hace llamar Rey y esposo tuyo- sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la rubia, le comentó.

Ella cambió rápidamente su rostro, recordando perfectamente la sensación de las manos de Robert Baratheon sobre su piel, manoseándola sin cuidado alguno, casi como si fuese una de aquellas prostitutas de Desembarco del Rey. Se sintió asqueada por un momento, solo para ser traída a la realidad cuando la mano que sostenía el vaso vacío empezó a pesarle, descubriendo que el dueño de la cama donde estaba sentada le estaba sirviendo más agua.

-Bebe, tranquilízate y bebe el agua. Necesitas relajarte, y si te soy sincero, no creo que sea la mejor de las ideas el regresar a ese lugar. Solo prolongarás más tu dolor- emitió el mago, deslizando sobre sus mejillas mojadas un pañuelo con los colores de Gryffindor.

-Y si no regreso qué haré? Estoy perdida en una habitación con un extraño que casualmente es amable conmigo con la segura intención de pedirme algo a cambio luego…- entonando su mirada verde en la del Potter, quien chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de la cama.

-Quizás en tu mundo la amabilidad no exista, pero en este te puedo asegurar que sí. Incluso si te apareciste en mi habitación a través de un armario que decidí tener para evitar que gente curiosa se dañe. Ahora si a la Reina de Poniente no le molesta, iré a dormir en la habitación de al lado. A tu derecha tienes el baño, trataré de hallar algo que te quede y procura dormir para reponerte de lo que ese cerdo te hizo pasar- alejándose hasta llegar al picaporte y empezando a abrir la puerta, le dijo.

-Dormiré aquí? No dijiste que era tu recámara? – confundida por la actitud del extraño, cuestionó.

-Lo es, pero viendo que te sientes más cómoda rodeada con estos colores, decidí que era lo mejor el dejar que duermas aquí. Ahora vete a bañarte…por cierto, no esperes que venga a ayudarte con el jabón y a ponerte la ropa, no soy una de tus doncellas a las cuales puedas mandar! – exclamó jocosamente el británico, cerrando la puerta tras salir.

Cersei Lannister se quedó viendo la puerta cerrada, meditando una vez más el rumbo que los Dioses le habían dado a su vida. Había sido oída, y ellos en su magnificencia le permitieron torcer aquel destino que Maggy La Rana le predijo tras probar su sangre. No volvería a Desembarco del Rey, al menos no en un tiempo cercano. Se quedaría aquí, en el hogar del mago que, a pesar de ser un poco bruto, solo había mostrado amabilidad hacia ella, una caprichosa e impulsiva que raras veces aceptaba ser.

* * *

No se había percatado de lo agotada que se encontraba pues apenas pudo salir de bañarse, en donde perdió bastante tiempo jugando con las llaves y los shampoo como una niña de cinco veranos, tuvo tiempo para vestirse con ese jubón estilizado que el mago le había dejado y apoyar la cabeza rubia en una almohada para finalmente dormir como si hubiese caminado desde Dorne hasta Winterfell.

Despertarse tampoco le fue tarea fácil, más cuando abrió los ojos y descubrió que no tenía a un borracho a su lado que atormentaría eternamente su vida como Reina de los Siete Reinos. Rodeó sus delgados brazos alrededor de sus piernas recogidas, volviendo a ver detenidamente los pequeños retratos perfectamente dibujados, junto al león de oro en un fondo rojo profundo. Tenía tantas cosas para preguntarse a su anfitrión, pero primero necesitaba ponerse ropa ya que no se sentía muy a gusto de andar con el símil de jubón por un hogar que no conocía.

Le tomó un minuto para darse cuenta que en la misma silla donde el mago le había dejado la ropa para dormir había un par de prendas que al verlas no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto, pues se asimilaban demasiado a lo que los norteños utilizaban y no una señorita de una casa de renombre como los Lannister usaría. Pero al ver que no tenía más opción…

El suelo alfombrado de color vino le provocaba leves cosquilleos en sus pies, decidiendo ir descalza en lugar de sus elaborados zapatos de tacón que utilizó para combinar con su vestido de novia. Cómo odiaba el simple hecho de recordar ese simple suceso, maldiciéndose hasta el último de sus días por dejarse llevar por un capricho que llegó incluso a la mente de su padre. Su mano se posó en la baranda de la escalera, deslizando sus dedos en la madera lustrada, viendo con asombro las pinturas que se movían y con asco la colección de cabezas de seres deformes con grandes ojos. Se dejó guiar por su olfato, persiguiendo un rastro de aroma desconocido para ella mientras su estómago retumbaba de forma poco delicada para una mujer de su alcurnia, pero no podía evitar admitir que se moría de hambre.

Los cocineros en Casterly Rock y en Desembarco del Rey siempre lucían pulcros, con uniformes y trabajando sin distraerse, por eso cuando Cersei vio a Harry sin una prenda en la parte superior de su cuerpo y cocinando mientras tarareaba pacíficamente, no pudo dejar de ver el espectáculo gratis que tenía delante.

-Así que tú eres la intrusa que apareció en la habitación de Harry…- una voz fría y calculadora habló a la derecha de la rubia, sobresaltándola por un momento para luego ver que se trataba de una mujer con cabello castaño y facciones delicadas, dándole un aire de superioridad sobre ella.

-Andy, es de mala educación asustar al invitado de esa manera, parece que Teddy ha estado pegándote algunas de sus mañas- la voz del hombre sonó desde la cocina, mezclándose con ruidos metálicos y de vidrio.

-Es usted una bruja? – cuidadosa preguntó la Lannister, recordando su encuentro con Maggy La Rana.

-Así es, pero no te preocupes. No tocaré tu sangre a menos que tú le hagas daño a Harry o a Teddy durante mi estadía, después de todo no me hace falta preguntarle al dueño de la casa para saber que tienes un brillo malicioso en tus ojos- advirtió Andrómeda, alegando por la salud de su nieto y el padrino de este.

Cersei quería replicar mordazmente ante la suposición que la bruja tenía sobre ella, pero tras pensar como había tratado al hombre que le brindó hospedaje apenas se conocieron hizo que se ruborizara de la vergüenza. A estas alturas ya no sabía cuándo dejaría de maldecirse internamente por no haber madurado antes.

-Lord Potter ha demostrado únicamente bondad a pesar de mi sorpresiva presencia en su vida, dándome una cama y un oído que escuche mis problemas. Nunca le haría daño, un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas- proclamó la rubia, arrugando el borde de la camiseta de Gryffindor que llevaba puesta, en una amalgama de timidez y asombro ante el tipo de bordado que el uniforme tenía.

-Por favor Cersei, llámame Harry. Es bastante raro escuchar "Lord Potter" en mi propio hogar. Por cierto, vengan a desayunar o Teddy intentará devorar lo de ustedes- con un tono divertido dijo el ojiverde, quien al ver el ceño fruncido en la cara de la abuela de su ahijado tuvo que ponerse una camisa blanca.

-Quién es Teddy? – preguntó la Reina, tratando de disimular el gemido de placer tras degustar la comida, sin saber que Harry estaba disgustado al ver sus recuerdos pues básicamente hervían todo y luego lo convertían en un puré gris e insulso.

-Hola! – un pequeño de no más de tres años saludó a la rubia, haciendo que casi se atragante al ver que tenía el cabello de color celeste como el cielo, lo que la llevó a pensar instintivamente a la gente de las Ciudades Libres.

-Él es Teddy. Cómo has dormido? Espero que la ambientación de mi recámara te haya ayudado un poco…- preocupado cuestionó el mago, tomando asiento y empezando a degustar su propio plato.

-Ha calmado mis nervios el sueño, ahora puedo pensar claramente y decir que estoy agradecida de haberme metido en ese armario, aunque quisiera disculparme por el trato que te di, como le he dicho a…- comenzó a justificarse la rubia, para detenerse un momento a la espera de que Andy le diga su nombre completo.

-Andrómeda Tonks- respondió llanamente la mujer adulta.

-Como le he dicho a Lady Tonks, un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas- solemnemente proclamó, llamando la atención de Teddy quien cambió a rubio el color de su pelo para luego sonreírle a su padrino.

-Vaya, parece que te agrada Cersei, no es así? – juguetonamente le preguntó Harry al pequeño quien balbuceó incoherentemente.

-Él también es un mago? – ya sin poder creérselo, pues lo que siempre se imaginó de hombres mágicos eran las historias provenientes de Qohor.

-Uno muy joven, pero sí al final. En fin, necesito ir a trabajar por lo que te dejo en buenas manos Cersei. Andy te llevará a comprar ropa e introducirte poco a poco al mundo contemporáneo. No necesitas preocuparte por el dinero, yo costearé las compras. Después de todo, fue en parte mi culpa que ese gabinete haya terminado en tu lugar de origen- depositando su plato en la cocina, Harry procedió a despedirse de los presentes para cumplir sus labores como Auror.

La Reina de Poniente observó silenciosamente los movimientos despreocupados del ojiverde, percatándose que poseía la misma gracia que un depredador. Por alguna razón desconocida, hundió su nariz en el cuello de la camiseta, imaginándose que era él quien la utilizaba, solo para posteriormente gritarse mentalmente que era un extraño que le brindó un lugar para esconderse de su magnánimo Rey.

Andrómeda alimentaba lentamente a su nieto, agradeciendo que Harry estuviese allí para ellos a pesar de tener un trabajo peligroso que ella detestaba, pues su hija sufrió mucho en el mismo. Sabía que no tenía nada de que preocuparse de la mujer joven que estaba sentada mansamente, el Potter se había encargado de ponerla al tanto sobre su vida y lo que tuvo que pasar en las últimas horas, sintiéndose un poco comprensiva con ella pero dejar de lado que era una niña caprichosa que no dudaría en lastimar a alguien para lograr su objetivo. Definitivamente hubiese sido una gran Slytherin de haber nacido en Gran Bretaña.

-Lady Lannister, por favor termine de comer y prepárese para ir de compras. Necesitará muchas cosas si piensa vivir aquí. Y espero que mantenga en mente la advertencia que le di minutos atrás- declaró la castaña, recogiendo a Teddy para limpiarlo y yéndose a su habitación para ponerse lista.

Cersei solo atinó a enviarle una mirada mordaz, detestando que le repita lo que le sucederá si llegase a atentar contra el dueño de casa o el pequeño de pelo cambiante. Desearía poder correr a los brazos de su hermano, pero viendo que si hacía eso lo más seguro es que se metiese en problemas con Robert, decidió desechar la idea. Quedándose y obedeciendo por el momento las órdenes le pareció lo más sensato que podía hacer, comenzando por recoger su plato y proceder a cambiar de vestimenta.

* * *

-Hay tantos vestidos…es como si los Siete Reinos estuviesen en un solo lugar…- asombrada murmuró la Reina, sacándole una sonrisa a la primogénita de las Hermanas Black.

-No es para sorprenderse tanto, después de todo tu vienes de un lugar que aún viven en el medioevo- comentó la castaña, observando uno que otro traje para su repertorio.

-Qué es "Medioevo"? – interrogó la blonda, mirando por encima de su hombro mientras sus manos seguían sintiendo el grácil trabajo de las telas coloridas.

-Es lo que nosotros llamamos a la época donde vivieron los caballeros y habían castillos resguardados por cortes. Básicamente, tú vienes de un lugar que aquí ya pasó hace más de mil años- respondió Andrómeda, viendo a través de la vitrina de la tienda que un par de mujeres conocidas se acercaban.

La leona, por su parte estaba estática en el lugar. Apretando con fuerza las telas en sus delicadas manos hasta el punto de que sus nudillos se volviesen blancos. Ahora comprendía bien porque lo que vio por la ventana de la habitación del ojiverde y en el trayecto hasta la tienda de ropa le parecía tan espectacular para ella. Había mantenido silencio cuando caminó acompañada de la castaña, luciendo lo más disimulada posible al tratar de memorizar cada detalle que este mundo le podía brindar. Le causaba fascinación y miedo, imaginándose las caras de sus familiares, dibujando una mueca de sorpresa en su padre y hermano gemelo, y una de locura infinita en el borracho enano que tenía como asesino de su madre.

Tras regresar de nuevo a la realidad, se percató de la presencia de un dúo femenino que entablaba sociales con su guía. La primera lucía cabello rubio y una mirada lejana, mientras que la segunda tenía el pelo espeso de color marrón y ojos del mismo color que denotaban lo intimidatoria que podía ser, casi recordándole por un momento a su padre.

-Tú eres la muchacha de la que estaba hablando Harry. Soy Hermione Granger, un gusto! – saludó la bruja nacida de muggles con una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de aguantar las ganas de saciar su búsqueda de información sobre el lugar donde la Reina procedía.

-Encantada, soy Cersei Lannister, Reina de Poniente- se presentó regiamente la rubia, negándose a utilizar el apellido de aquel cerdo con quien tuvo que casarse mientras alzaba su nariz para dar más énfasis en sus palabras.

-Wow…Harry tenía razón Hermione, es como ver una versión femenina de Draco- la rubia de mirada lejana comentó, ganándose unas pequeñas risitas por parte de las dos brujas y un ceño enfadado de la leona, quien a pesar de no entender la referencia por alguna razón se sintió ofendida.

-Y usted quién sería señorita? – mordiéndose la lengua para no sonar tan mordaz, preguntó.

-Oh! Discúlpame, soy Luna Lovegood…por cierto, tienes la cabeza llena de Wrackspurts- indicó la muchacha de ojos plateados, moviendo sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de la Reina para dar más énfasis.

-Wrackspurts? Qué son esas cosas? Me están haciendo daño? – un poco temerosa preguntó, creyendo que era alguna clase de magia que la lastimaría, trayendo consigo las memorias de Maggy la Rana.

-Hacen que tu cerebro tenga ideas mezcladas y negativas. Por lo general, puedes quitártelos si empiezas a tener pensamientos positivos- alegremente respondió, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de la rubia extranjera mientras que las dos brujas restantes tenían pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros.

Cersei solo escuchaba atentamente a las palabras de Luna, aunque sea reticentemente, pues ellas eran las que vivían en este mundo y tampoco era que podía tener mucha información del suyo propio, ya que eran muy distintos. Oía cada explicación mientras era guiada entre los pasillos de la tienda, intercambiando información de su propio hogar y tratando de hallar similitudes, solo para que le digan que lo que explayó Andrómeda era cierto. Incluso si le era difícil mantener a raya su actitud prepotente y caprichosa, las brujas tenían la paciencia suficiente a través de los años para mostrarle todo lo que podían en ese día, llenando su cabeza con ideas nuevas y manteniéndola ocupada para que no se acuerde de lo que sufrió en su mítica noche de bodas por lo que Harry les había contado.

* * *

Harry ingresó a su casa bastante agotado, depositando su saco sobre el perchero tras arrojarlo distraídamente como si lo hubiese hecho durante mucho tiempo. Se quitó los zapatos, dejándolos tirados en la entrada de la puerta, sintiendo la suavidad de la alfombra bajo sus pies y emitiendo un suspiro relajante.

Escuchó el sonido alto producido por el parlante del televisor que Hermione había logrado hecho funcionar gracias a su amplio conocimiento en runas, llenando cada centímetro del pasillo remodelado de la antigua Mansión Black. Gritos de sorpresa y admiración llegaban a sus oídos, produciéndole una leve sonrisa tras darse cuenta que era de su invitada inesperada, dándole a entender que Andrómeda había regresado a su casa con Teddy mientras dejó a Cersei intrigada con una extrañeza para ella.

Se acercó tranquilamente hasta posicionarse detrás del sofá donde la rubia estaba recostada disfrutando por primera vez los avances tecnológicos que tan dispares eran con su tierra. Pudo ver que el dinero prestado sirvió para algo, pues Andrómeda le había dejado escrito una carta donde relataba lo sucedido en el día, logrando sacarle una mueca alegre cuando comentó sobre el encuentro con sus dos mejores amigas y la actitud que intentó tener la leona para solo durarle poco tiempo.

Ella, por su parte, se había percatado de la llegada del ojiverde macho, pero en su misión de aprender todo lo que este mundo podía mostrarle, se quedó con la vista fija en la caja boba. La maravillaba el hecho que algo similar a cofre con una ventana delante pasaba pinturas con sonido como si estuviesen vivas. Casi como si pudiesen revivir los pensamientos de una persona.

Después de haber pasado toda una tarde en compañía de tres mujeres y un niño, se sentía mucho más relajada que nunca antes en su vida. Su creencia sobre la magia y las brujas fue puesta a un costado, oyendo atentamente que existía tanto buenos como malos, a los cuales el Potter se dedicaba a encontrar y apresar. Por algún motivo se sentía disgustada ante la idea de que el hombre que le brindaba hogar no volviese un día, pero lo dejó de lado, alegando a que simplemente era por el hecho de que él sabía cómo hacerla regresar con su familia.

-Cersei, necesito que me vengas a ayudar a preparar la cena. Si te quedas mucho tiempo viendo la televisión te quedarás ciega…- la voz del hombre se oyó desde la cocina, diciendo la última parte con un tono que se asimilaba al de su madre cuando la regañaba de niña.

-Acaso piensas que cocinaré, plebeyo? Soy la Reina de Poniente, tengo sirvientes que harán eso por mí por el resto de mi vida! – intentó excusarse, porque a pesar de haber sido entrenada por las Septas en todas la habilidades que una joven del Sur tenía que saber, ella dejaba mucho que desear en el ámbito culinario.

-Por mi puedes ser la reencarnación blonda de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero si en este preciso instante no levantas tu trasero del sofá…no comerás nada más que ese puré gris que tanto acostumbras! –amenazó el mago, como si estuviese hablando con un infante, lo que tampoco le pareció raro ya que la Lannister actuaba como uno.

-Está bien, pero si llego a provocar un incendio digno de un dragón, no me culpes. Lo más seguro se deba a la voluntad de los Siete- trató de evadir su responsabilidad tras empezar a culpar a aquellos dioses que le permitieron venir a este mundo en lugar de volver a ocupar su lecho matrimonial con un borracho.

-Lo que digas…bruja- punzó juguetonamente Harry, viendo por el reflejo de las ollas como la rubia se ponía roja de furia y se alzaba con una cuchara de madera, lo que le hizo recordar a cierta memoria donde participaban ella y su hermano gemelo quien la insultó.

* * *

El ojiverde caminó hasta la banca que se posicionaba bajo las frondosas ramas de un árbol repleto de flores cítricas, envolviendo de forma majestuosa el ambiente amalgamado de magia y efectos mundanos. Sus manos delinearon la línea de su quijada barbuda, rascándose distraídamente mientras veía una vez más luego de dos años de vivencia a la rubia intrusa con complejo de superioridad y tintes incestuosos que poco a poco empezaron a parecerle no tan sanos como ella pensaba.

La ojiverde miraba el cielo celeste con alguna que otra nube esponjosamente blanca, tratando de hallarle una forma significativa a su figura abstracta. El patio de la Mansión Black siempre la relajaba, escuchando los piares de los gorriones y el bramido de los motores cuyos vehículos recorrían las calles lindantes. Dos años pasó en este mundo, aprendiendo y llegando a amarlo. Ya sea por motus propio o por el accionar de aquellas mujeres que ocupaban el lugar de hermanas, en todo menos la sangre, de cierto pelinegro.

-Necesito irme- comunicó el hombre con gafas circulares, depositando un beso en la mejilla de la rubia mientras la abrazaba como estaba acostumbrado con su relación como amigos.

-Sé que debes- respondió la Reina de Poniente, devolviendo el beso y sonriéndole.

-En serio? Ni siquiera una lágrima por mi partida? Por qué no me estás rogando que me quede así podríamos ir a comer a un restaurant? – con un ceño fruncido y un tono de enojo fingido preguntó, sin soltar su abrazo.

-Ya lo hiciste anoche luego de llevar a Teddy con Andrómeda…ahora estás actuando de manera muy preocupante y romántica- le devolvió la mirada seria la mujer, respondiéndole con un tono altanero.

Cersei se puso de pie, estirando sus ropas para eliminar las arrugas debido a su mala posición, junto a algunas florecillas perfumadas pero dejando las que sus cabellos atraparon. Puso su mano derecha en el pecho, recubierto por un saco negro, y empezó a empujarlo.

-No sabes cuánto te amo, mi querida bruja- con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro le dijo a la rubia, lo que le valió un puñetazo en el brazo izquierdo.

-No regreses hasta que hayas enviado a esos idiotas a Azkaban- habló la Lannister, retirándose al interior de la mansión, pensando en que haría el resto del día.

-Agh! Eso dolió, creo que pedirle a Mione que te enseñe algo de defensa personal fue mala idea…- murmuró por lo bajo el mago, desapareciendo posteriormente con un _plop_ apenas sonoro.

Él no vio el rostro de preocupación que había adoptado ella. Siempre era lo mismo desde que entablaron una relación amistosa dentro y fuera de la casa, donde bromearían y se responderían sarcásticamente incluso delante de gente como Draco Malfoy, solo por el placer de hacerlo enojar y perder las cabales.

Tras escuchar que se había ido, la leona fue a acaparar aquella cómoda cama que años atrás perteneció al dueño de casa, haciéndose con un libro de cuentos y relajándose durante unas horas antes de salir a pasear un poco por las calles londinenses para olvidar que estaba sola durante unos días.

* * *

Cuatro días pasaron desde que el ojiverde macho había salido en una misión, dejando sola a la rubia en la Mansión Black. Donde disfrutó de leer y aprender todo lo que podía, ya que cada nuevo día siempre había algo que lograba sorprenderla de su nuevo hogar.

Aprendió a defenderse y a actuar como una verdadera dama, no como la niña caprichosa que era. Andrómeda fue su tutora a la hora de comportarse y mantener siempre la calma, incluso en los momentos más difíciles, dándole consejos que ella misma aprendió de niña. En retrospectiva, Cersei se dio cuenta que de haberse quedado en Poniente aquella noche, lo más seguro es que hubiese empezado a descender en un espiral de locura donde solamente utilizaría a su hermano gemelo y su desprecio hacia Tyrion continuaría más fuerte que nunca.

Con respecto a las emociones que tenía hacia el menor de sus hermanos, aún le tenía cierta animosidad, pero debido a que el dueño de casa le mostró el mundo mágico, su desprecio para los enanos y "deformes" decayó bastante, llegando incluso a respetarlos cuando se enteró que eran dueños de la versión mágica del Banco de Braavos y que uno de ellos fue un profesor de Encantos durante la estadía de Harry en Hogwarts.

Estudió el manejo de dinero por parte de Fleur, con quien discutía en un principio debido a sus diferentes estilos de pensamiento, llegando incluso a superar la mentalidad de su padre, quien por el modo que estaba supervisando las minas de oro, estás se vaciarían muy rápido.

Hermione por su parte se encargó de llevarla a recorrer Londres y algunas otras capitales cuando la oportunidad se le presentaba debido a encargos del Ministerio de Magia. Mostrándole distintos paisajes que le rememoraban a su niñez, ya sea porque los vio o de los cuentos que traían desde tierras lejanas, lo que la llevó a disfrutar en su propia piel la arena, la nieve, el mar…

Pero quien más le enseñó fue el mismo Harry, quien tuvo que utilizar toda la paciencia del mundo y el de ella para sentarse a su lado mientras trataba de explicarle más de una vez las cosas. Por momentos simple, por momentos complejo. Si rompía algo, le enseñaba a arreglarlo. Si dejaba algo tirado, le ordenaba recogerlo. Si comía tenía que limpiar. Si ensuciaba tenía que lavar. Le enseñó que ya no vivía a costa de doncellas que perseguían su sombra, que estaba por cuenta propia y que era la única manera que tenía para madurar.

A lo que ahora lleva a Cersei a tener que utilizar todos esos conocimientos en la siguiente situación. Tener frente a ella a una mujer de cabellos rojos como los del esposo de Hermione, con el rostro colorado como un tomate y lanzando una complicada pataleta, la cual desenfocaba su atención en el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Discúlpeme, señora. Pero puedo saber que hace en mi casa? Creo tener la decencia golpear la puerta si voy a visitar a alguien, a diferencia de usted…- con un semblante serio donde se remarcaban sus pestañas semi oscuras y sus ojos verdes.

-Quién eres tú y qué haces en la casa de Harry!? Respóndeme! Acaso eres una puta buscadora de dinero!? Lárgate de aquí o llamaré a los Aurores! – furibunda se expresó la mujer de pelo rojo.

La Lannister se reacomodó en el sofá con la gracia de un felino, con sus piernas de piel tersa, apenas cubiertas por una falda carmesí con patrones dorados, cruzándose entre sí mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre su mano izquierda.

-Primero que nada, es de mala educación no presentarse antes de preguntar por la identidad de alguien más. Segundo, le agradecería que no vuelva a llamarme por ese término despectivo. Y tercero, ya le he dicho que esta es mi casa, así que puede llamar a las autoridades todo lo que quiera. A lo que nos lleva a un nuevo curso de acción, retírese y golpee la puerta, si me encuentro con ganas de levantarme entonces le responderé- solemnemente dijo la rubia, mirando ahora con superioridad.

-Soy Ginny Wesley, la novia de Harry Potter el niño-que-vivió y salvador del mundo mágico! Por Morgana! Quién eres tú?! – continuó gritando la pelirroja, haciendo un espectacular ejemplo de una rabieta infantil.

Novia, esa palabra le supo cómo si una taza de lágrimas de lis estuviesen surtiendo efecto en su cuerpo. Se mentiría a sí misma si se dijese que nunca pensó en alguna manera más allá de la amistad con el ojiverde, pero incluso si la Wesley le dijese que era su esposa ella mantendría la calma tal como aprendió.

-Mi nombre, plebeya, es Cersei de la Casa Lannister, primera de mi nombre, Reina de los Ándalos y los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, Señora de los Siete Reinos y Protectora del Reino…compañera de piso de Harry Potter, Auror de Primera Clase- se presentó, volviendo a reacomodarse en el sofá, depositando el libro que tenía sobre una mesita aledaña sin apartar la vista de su invitada.

-Reina? Casa Lannister? Acaso eres una loca que Harry tiene que cuidar debido a su trabajo? O te has inventado todo eso para tener un lugar para vivir debido a su inmensa bondad? – se mofó Ginny, sin saber que la leona se moría de ganas por poner a prueba aquellas técnicas que su padre tenía para despellejar animales.

-Umh…ahora que recuerdo mejor, me parece conocer su nombre señora. Ginny Wesley…Ginny…no eres la cuñada de Hermione Granger? – probó la rubia con el comienzo de una sonrisa torcida en su bello rostro.

-Esa perra traidora…- musitó enfadada la Wesley.

-Y si hago mejor memoria, creo recordar que me contaron que intentaste drogar a Harry con pócimas de falso amor o algo por el estilo, no? Muy feo de su parte, señora…Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, le pido que se retire de mi casa. No creo que si Harry volviese del trabajo, le agrade la visión de aquella mujer que quiso forzarlo a una relación inexistente- eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, habló la viajera de mundos.

-Tú no sabes nada! Estamos destinados a estar juntos! Mi cabello rojo es como el de su madre y su pelo negro como el de su padre! Leí cada historia sobre él desde niña! Incluso me salvó de un monstruo como lo haría un caballero de brillante armadura! Así que no dejaré que una demente cualquiera como tú venga a arrebatármelo! –finalizó la bruja, agotando todo el aire de sus pulmones para dejar en claro su propósito mientras empezaba a tantear su varita en dirección a la rubia.

Cersei había varios enfrentamientos verbales con magos y brujas, pero siempre estaba respaldada por Harry o alguno de sus amigos para que las cosas no pasen a mayores. Pero esta vez el mago no estaba en casa y ella no era una bruja exactamente, por lo que no pudo evitar pensar en su reunión con Maggy la Rana. Su cara denotaba una parsimonia envidiable, pero en su interior estaba maldiciendo a todos los idiotas que se le venían a la mente comenzado por Robert Baratheon con tal de evitar seguir provocando a la inestable pelirroja.

Su mano alcanzó distraídamente la taza de té humeante que tenía al lado y se la llevó a los rojos labios carnosos, sin quitar por un instante la vista de su no invitada.

-Crees que puedes quedarte allí sentada y pensar que eres la dueña de la casa de mi novio? Estás muy equivocada, puta…Ahora sal de aquí o te maldeciré hasta el punto en que nadie pueda reconocer tu horrible cara! – amenazó la mujer inestable, alzando su varita y apuntando a la cara de Cersei.

La leona pudo actuar instintivamente como le había pedido Harry en caso de hallarse en un problema sin su presencia para ayudarla. La taza humeante de té fue lanzada hacia el rostro de la pelirroja con tanta fuerza que quemó y golpeó el rostro, haciendo que grite de dolor y le permita correr en dirección a la cocina para buscar algún otro elemento que le permitiese defenderse. Por un instante recordó que había hecho algo similar a aquella bruja que quiso imponerle un destino, lo que le valió los ojos.

Ella podía oír los gritos de dolor y los insultos desde su escondite detrás de una mesada, sosteniendo en sus manos una tetera con más agua hirviendo para poder utilizar como método de defensa. Podía percibir las pisadas furiosas de la Wesley, tirando al suelo cualquier objeto que se le interpusiese en el camino mientras rayos de colores venenosos volaban por encima de su escondite.

-Te mataré maldita puta! Muéstrame tu horrible rostro para que pueda remodelártelo! _Lacero! Confringo! Redactum Skullus! Reducto!_ – empezó a atacar de nuevo Ginny, destruyendo a diestra y siniestra la cocina de la Mansión Black.

 _'_ _Un látigo de fuego, una explosión masiva, un reducidor de cráneos, otra explosión pero más objetivos precisos…esa mujer está completamente desquiciada…es un milagro que no me quedé en Poniente, de haberlo hecho hubiese terminado como ella…ahora solo espero que alguien llegue…el que sea…por favor Harry, ayúdame!'_ – fueron los pensamientos internos de la rubia, quien cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración sin pensar, creyendo que eso la convertiría en alguien invisible.

-ROARGH! –fue lo único sé que escuchó en toda la Mansión Black, seguido de un grito de dolor agudo proveniente de la atacante.

* * *

Harry no estaba muy feliz en estos momentos…

Acababa de regresar después de cuatro agotadores días en donde tuvo que perseguir a una decena de Mortífagos fugitivos por los bosques de Sherwood. Estaba sucio, hambriento y con muchas ganas de volver a ver a su compañera de hogar rubia. Nunca pensó que podría llegar a tomarle tanto cariño a una extraña con el pasar de los días…disfrutaba burlarse de ella o enseñarle cosas nuevas, ver su cara cuando veía las alturas de los edificios o los programas de televisión, u observarla bailar cuando creía que nadie estaba siendo testigo de ese hecho.

Entró por la puerta principal en silencio, convirtiéndose en su forma animaga para sorprenderla en lo que sea que ella estuviese haciendo, solo para hallar un caos desde el pasillo principal hasta la cocina. Con objetos y trozos de pared destruidos por claras señales de hechizos mágicos.

Cuando oyó la voz de aquella mujer que pretendió drogarlo para solo llevar a cabo una fantasía de niña, solo se preocupó por el bienestar de la Lannister. Sin importarle que la pelirroja sea la hermana de su mejor amigo, acechó con toda velocidad a la figura gritona que emanaba maldición tras maldición con su varita por su espalda, poniendo sus enormes patas sobre sus hombros y derribándola al suelo, haciendo que su cabeza golpee contra el borde de la mesada de mármol en el trayecto, aunque mucho no le importaba en este momento, solo quería ver si Cersei había sido herida por la loca de su ex.

Sus colmillos mordieron con énfasis el brazo derecho de la Wesley, asegurándose de desgarrar los músculos sin necesidad de llegar al hueso, provocándole una serie de gritos dolorosos a la mujer. Mordió a lo largo de toda su extremidad, incapacitándole por largo tiempo su movilidad, siendo la única cura el ir a San Mungo.

Se alejó unos pasos, moviéndose con gracia predatoria, esperando a que la atacante de Cersei hiciese alguna tontería, solo para descubrir que su rostro llevaba una larga marca roja a la altura de sus ojos, sacándole una gruñido satisfactorio al percibir el leve aroma del té que la rubia solía tomar. Rugió ferozmente, moviéndose lentamente mientras que su víctima empezaba a retroceder como podía, olvidándose de su varita pues no quería morir devorada. Vio cómo se arrastraba hasta la chimenea por donde vino, haciéndose de mucho esfuerzo de un poco de Polvos Flu y desapareciendo en un fuego verde.

Gruñó sonoramente de nuevo el Potter, rondando tres veces sobre el mismo lugar mientras aguardaba cualquier intento de que la pelirroja intentase regresar, solo para terminar relajándose y aspirar el aire profundamente, hallando rápidamente el aroma cítrico de la Lannister junto a un toque salado que reconoció como lágrimas.

Sus cuatro patas apenas producían algún ruido, moviéndose presurosamente hasta detrás de la mesada, hallando a su compañera arrodillada con su rostro escondido en el hueco producido por sus rodillas y pechos, sollozando. Ya no quería volver a transformarse como humano a pesar de su fatiga, por lo que pensó que su forma animaga a lo mejor la animaría. Pensado esto, puso su hocico en su mejilla y empujó para llamar su atención.

* * *

Por un momento esa repentina acción asustó a Cersei, quien lloraba por segunda vez después de tanto tiempo, siendo la primera cuando durmió el día que llegó a este mundo. Había escuchado ese rugido antes y sabía perfectamente a qué animal pertenecía, por lo que una parte de ella estaba completamente feliz por tener algo que le recordase a su mundo, por el otro, no sabía si pensaba comérsela a ella también como casi lo hizo con la Wesley.

Cuando percibió otro empujón en su cara, decidió alzar la cabeza, encontrándose frente a frente con un par de ojos esmeraldas como los de cierto mago, en conjunto con un pelaje completamente negro como la noche. Antes de que pudiese hablar, un lengüetazo en la mejilla la dejó anonadada. Tras ver que lo hacía muchas veces, se dio cuenta que estaba borrando las lágrimas que derramó momentos atrás.

-Tú me ayudaste? – cuestionó con voz suave la ojiverde.

-ROAR! – _'tú que crees, bruja? ' respondió_ /pensó el animago.

-Harry te envió? – pasando sus manos por la melena oscura, preguntó.

-ROAR…- _'soy Harry…oh, sí, cerca de la oreja por favor…'_ rugió levemente mientras ronroneaba de a poco.

Cersei rio un poco para posteriormente hundir su nariz en la melena leonina de Harry para sollozar un rato más, por lo que él tuvo que sentarse en sus patas traseras y ronronear silenciosamente para tranquilizarla.

De vez en cuando él movía su enorme cabeza para tratar de empujarla y poder ver su rostro, el cual tenía sus pómulos manchados con rastros de lágrimas que se encargaba de borrar a lengüetazos, sacándole risas juveniles y quejas. Permanecieron en ese lugar durante cinco minutos, hasta que se oyó una llamarada proveniente de la chimenea asustando a la rubia y poniendo en alerta a Harry.

-CERSEI!? DÓNDE ESTÁS!? –un voz femenina se oyó desde el pasillo mientras que un murmullo masculino maldecía sobre la destrucción que tenía a su alrededor.

Pasos resonaron fuertemente en dirección a donde estaba el dúo, quienes recibieron la mirada asombrada de Hermione y Ron por la situación. No les hizo mucha falta para saber que no tenían que develar la identidad del animago ya que habían tenido hace unos días atrás una charla sobre la sorpresa que pensaba darle…nadie esperó que resultase de tal manera.

Antes de que Harry pudiese siquiera producir un sonido, fue abrazado junto a la Lannister por una masa de pelo castaño que poco a poco estaba ahogándolo. Ron por su parte tenía una conversación silenciosa con el león.

 _'_ _Casi te comes el brazo de Ginny...'_

 _'_ _Que agradezca que no le hizo ningún daño a Cersei, de haber sido así hoy no tendría que cenar'_

 _'_ _Mamá estaba furiosa con ella cuando intentó inventar una historia sobre cómo iba a salvarte de las garras de una "puta"…parece que aún no supera el hecho de su amorío infantil, mamá se arrepiente profundamente de haberle contado infinitas historias'_

 _'_ _Qué demonios hacía en mi casa? '_

 _'_ _No lo sé la verdad'_

Mientras tanto Hermione había tomado el joven rostro de la rubia y procedió a examinarlo cuidadosamente para reconocer alguna herida que pudiese haber sufrido, respirando airadamente cuando vio que no tenía nada excepto algunos rastros de baba en sus mejillas, lo que la llevó a mirar a su hermano, en todo menos la sangre, de soslayo.

-Veo que alguien pudo llegar a tiempo para ayudarte, Cersei. Me alegro que haya despertado a tiempo…no es así, dormilón? – relajada comentó la peli castaña.

 _'_ _No es mi culpa que esta forma exija catorce horas de sueño, Mione' –_ pensó el ojiverde.

-Así es. Scar vino de la nada y trató con la loca de tu cuñada…sin ofender Ronald- comentó venenosamente la ojiverde, solo para pedir disculpas al final.

-No hay problema- despidió el pelirrojo, encargándose de poner en orden todo el caos provocado por la ira de su hermana menor.

-Scar? – cuestionó la morena, sonriendo con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos al león.

 _'_ _Genial…no te olvidarás de esto pronto, no? ´-_ cansado dijo mentalmente el pelinegro.

-Me pareció conveniente. Harry nunca me dijo que tenía como familiar un león…y mucho menos uno que compartiese tantos rasgos, los libros decían que eso solo pasaba en casos muy raros- dijo la leona viajera, rascando nuevamente las orejas peludas del animago.

 _'_ _Menos mal que aún no leyó los Principios de la Animagia, o se habría dado cuenta muy rápido que era yo'_ – suspiró el mago convertido, ronroneando en el trayecto.

-Por cierto, cómo es que nunca lo vi en la casa? – curiosa, interrogó la co-habitante de la Mansión Black.

-Harry te lo hubiese dicho, de saber dónde rayos se esconde un animal de su tamaño…tiene la mala costumbre de esconderse para dormir durante días. La verdad es que no sabes cuan alegre me pone saber que haya despertado- respondió la castaña.

Ron soltó una maldición bastante sonora cuando caminó en dirección a una de las habitaciones lindantes, viendo que la destrucción había llegado hasta ella, lo que le valió un hechizo en la nalga derecha por parte de su esposa. Las dos mujeres continuaron su plática, donde trataban de amainar los ánimos y dejarle en claro que con la presencia de "Scar" en la Mansión Black no tenía nada de que temer.

-Quieres que nos quedemos aquí por hoy? – cuestionó Hermione, tras ayudar a ponerse de pie a la rubia, quien agradeció, cosa que antiguamente no hubiese hecho.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, Hermione. Pude defenderme sola por un momento…antes de que se ponga como loca…y ahora que tengo a mi nuevo amigo, me sentiré más a salvo. Solo por curiosidad, cuándo volverá Harry? – la Reina interrogó, tratando de ocultar ese malestar que le produjo la Wesley.

La Wesley, de soltera Granger, podía leer a la perfección lo que pasaba por la mente de la rubia así como la de su mejor amigo pelinegro. Tan fáciles de leer a pesar de sus complicados pasados, que solo necesitaban un empujón en la dirección correcta para que solo tomen la decisión para que lleven a cabo un objetivo en común. Por un lado reconoció las señales de la Reina de Poniente ante los ataques mágicos que atentaron a su vida por primera vez sin la defensa de alguien a su lado, por lo que ahora estaba controlando sus nervios con un relajado Harry que ronroneaba y refregaba su melena negra en la pierna izquierda de la mujer.

-Kingsley le ordenó ir a una escaramuza en Liverpool, probablemente regresará dentro de dos a tres días- se oyó la voz de Ron, quien entraba a la cocina y se posicionaba al lado de su esposa.

-Oh…Digo, qué bien! La casa ha estado bastante solitaria sin su presencia…- dijo la ojiverde, sin darse cuenta que el león a su lado la miraba atentamente.

 _'_ _Vaya, en serio me extrañabas?' –_ pensó el Potter.

-…su presencia molesta- finalizó la oración, haciendo estallar de risa a los demás, mientras que Harry gruñía por lo bajo.

 _'_ _Bruja!'_

* * *

El tiempo pasó, la luna cumplió su ciclo al menos una docena de veces. Harry continuó con su nueva rutina de pasar la mitad del tiempo en la Mansión Black transformado como un león de pelaje negro y ojos esmeraldas que le gustaba hacer compañía a una rubia con leves actitudes psicópatas con aquellas personas que lograban desquiciarla. La otra mitad del tiempo, lo dedicaba a tratar de inventar excusas sobre cómo le era imposible hallar el escondite del león y llevar a Cersei a cenar para pasar un tiempo juntos.

La Lannister disfrutaba de compartir el tiempo con el mago, quien de alguna forma la hacía sentir que era tenida en cuenta. A diferencia de aquel hombre que dificultosamente puede recordar, quien solo esperaba que fuese una mujer más en donde pudiese poner su miembro mientras bufaba como un animal en celo. Con el ojiverde podía ser como siempre quiso, alguien que podía pasar de una actitud caprichosa, a alguien completamente madura. Aprendiendo cada día algo nuevo que mantuviese su mente en marcha y sirviese de ayuda en casa con el papeleo que solía llevar el Auror.

Siempre le pareció raro que "Scar" pudiese presentir cuando estaba a punto de llegar Harry, corriendo rápidamente a su escondite y desaparecer por un tiempo indeterminado, para luego realizar acto de presencia cuando el macho estaba en alguna misión y ocupase su lugar como protector. Con el cual jugaba como lo hacía de niña y dormía con su enorme cabeza en su abdomen para sentirse acompañada, murmurando entre dientes el nombre de cierto pelinegro.

Ambos tuvieron que hacer frente a varios miembros de la familia Wesley, teniendo que manifestar y pedir explicaciones sobre lo sucedido con Ginny. Decir que la mujer fanática era una demente era un eufemismo, llegando a momentos en donde ingresaría al hogar del dúo de leones e intentar atentar contra la vida de la rubia con la excusa de querer liberar a Harry del hechizo que le había puesto, solo para recibir más heridas en sus extremidades con forma de mordidas profundas.

* * *

La oscuridad avasallaba los pasillos extensos de la enorme casa, permitiéndole que se mimetizase con el entorno. Esquivando con su felina contorsión los muebles que fueron posicionados por su compañera de piso, pisando silenciosamente el suelo alfombrado con una parsimonia envidiable.

Acababa de regresar de una larga misión en Brujas, persiguiendo lo que era el último séquito de mortífagos que restaban en el mundo mágico, finalizándola con un excelente resultado. Lo que le dio la oportunidad de regresar a su casa antes de lo esperado, con la fantasía de poder volver a ver a cierta rubia que últimamente había sido una memoria recurrente en sus sueños y en las visiones que solía darle Luna, las cuales lo desorientaban en algunos momentos.

Olfateó la planta baja, con el anhelo de poder hallar a la bruja que hechizó su hogar con un encanto distinto al lúgubre que tanto lo caracterizaba, solo para percatarse que el aroma a cítricos que tanto la caracterizaban era suave en el aire, indicando que hace bastantes horas que ella no estaba aquí. Los bigotes de su hocico percibían las sensaciones externas, advirtiéndole de cualquier cambio que hubiese sufrido el lugar, tal como una nueva adquisición mobiliaria o el cambio de posicionamiento de estos.

Cuando aspiró el aroma del ambiente en la Mansión Black de nuevo, encontró un fuerte aroma dulzón que lo mareó y nubló su pensamiento, dándole un aviso a su cerebro de que lo reconocía de algún lado pero no podía poner un dedo en ello. Sus patas se movieron por motus propio en dirección a las escaleras, ascendiendo escalón por escalón, deteniéndose en los rellanos cuando el aroma golpeaba con furia sus fosas nasales.

Vio en el largo pasillo oscuro una rendija de luz proveniente de la habitación de Cersei, quien al parecer había dejado semiabierta la puerta. Sus orejas peludas se movieron instintivamente, recibiendo el eco de un sonido que llamó su atención, obligándose a caminar hasta el origen de dicho bullicio. Agradeció haber estado en su forma animaga, pues cuando llevó a asomar su vista en la hendedura, se quedó de piedra.

Su figura hermosa y sumamente femenina estaba recostada sobre las rojas sábanas de satén que cubrían la cama de dos plazas y media con base de madera caoba, la cual tenía intrincadas figuras de leones y caballeros. Sus rizos dorados, expandiéndose majestuosamente en las almohadas, formando una cortina de oro. Las piernas largas, entreabiertas y dobladas, con los dedos de sus pies aferrándose con fuerza a las cubiertas para evitar moverse por sus acciones. El torso arqueándose, haciendo sobresalir sus pechos tapados por una camiseta de Quidditch que usaba para dormir cuando regresaba de largas misiones y que ahora ella tenía gran parte de ella en su nariz, aspirando profundamente el olor mientras que su mano izquierda se ubicaba sobre su entrepierna, moviendo velozmente sus dedos en una acción de entrada y salida, mojándose.

-Ha-Ha-Harry…Harry…Harry…- repetía entre gemidos Cersei, abriendo poco a poco sus labios carmesíes y carnosos.

El animago solo podía verla hipnotizado, grabando a fuego el movimiento del cuerpo femenino de su compañera de vivienda, asegurándose que esa imagen sea su motivo para generar un _Expectro Patronum_ la próxima vez. Sabía que ella debía de tener su propio momento de privacidad, pero nunca se imaginó que él sería el partícipe de su fantasía. Él nunca admitiría en voz alta que cuando estaba bajo mucho estrés durante sus misiones, utilizaba su imaginación con la Reina de Poniente siendo la actriz principal.

No se dio cuenta el momento en que su instinto animal salió a flote e ingresó a la habitación de la rubia con la sagacidad depredadora del rey de la selva, avanzando en un mutismo que lo hacía parecer un fantasma. Miró extasiado el rostro perlado de gotas de sudor y los ojos cerrados mientras la boca seguía abierta y gimiendo su nombre. Solo cuando su cuerpo animal generó un peso considerable en la cama, ella abrió sus ojos y reprimió un chillido de susto para que en su lugar quedase mesmerizada a las pupilas esmeraldas, e inmediatamente su cuerpo estalle de placer al sentir la áspera lengua deslizándose sobre su sexo húmedo, limpiándola y estimulándola al mismo tiempo.

Una vez terminada su misión, el mago levantó la cabeza leonina y de cuatro patas se movilizó hasta quedar completamente sobre el cuerpo delgado de la Lannister, relamiéndose los bigotes gustosamente.

-Scar…lo siento por utilizar el nombre de tu maestro…no sabes cuánto desearía que hubiese sido Harry quien me provocó lo que tú- entre respiraciones proclamó Cersei.

Harry sonrió burlonamente, concentrándose y dejando caer su transformación, recuperando su figura humana. Aún con las cuatro extremidades sobre la estilizada figura de la rubia, su cabello azabache cayó alrededor de su cara, formando un velo al estar suelto, dejando que solo sus orbes se encontrasen con los de ella, en un choque de esmeraldas hechizados. Cersei estaba en silencio, viendo el desarrollo con sumo asombro mientras su mente unía finalmente todos los cabos, desde la aparición del león a la razón de por qué Harry decía nunca saber dónde estaba. Quería estar enojada con él, pero no podía porque había sido astuto y protector de su bienestar.

-Aún continúas deseándolo? – con un tono ronco y sensual cuestionó el hombre.

Hubiese deseado poder hablar en un momento como este, pero solo podía explayar sus pensamientos con acciones. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y atrayéndolo a su cara, para así besarlo y no separarse hasta que el oxígeno exigiese su presencia en sus pulmones. Sus largos dedos finos se enredaban en el sombrío pelo para luego ir al sur, rascando la espalda desnuda a lo largo de su columna, ganándose una serie de ronroneos en el interior de su boca mientras peleaban con sus lenguas. Él por su parte dirigió sus extremidades superiores al borde de la camiseta, quitándosela para liberar sus pechos firmes con pezones rosados, los cuales se apresuró para ubicarlos entremedio de sus dedos índices y medio para frotarlos plausiblemente.

-Harry…di mi nombre…por favor- rogó Cersei, deseando que esto no fuese una repetición de lo sucedido en su noche de bodas hace varios años atrás.

-Cersei…mi bruja…Cersei…mi Reina…- dijo, intercalando sus palabras entre besos a sus labios y su nariz afilada.

Ella no perdió su tiempo, dirigiendo rápidamente sus manos hacia el cierre de su pantalón, bajándolo en conjunto a su ropa interior, poniendo en igualdad de condiciones que ella. Mientras que sus bocas seguían unidas, las manos de cada uno de ellos trabajaban fervientemente sobre sus respectivos sexos, excitándose y volviéndose uno posteriormente.

El sonido de carne golpeando carne resonó en toda la Mansión en conjunto con los gemidos ya roncos de tanto tiempo que llevaban haciéndolo, sudando y aumentando la temperatura de la habitación considerablemente, con sus extremidades moviéndose frenéticamente buscando dejar el cuerpo del otro sin un lugar sin tocar. Las sábanas estaban arrugadas y mojadas por los fluidos de sus genitales, actuando como un par de leones salvajes que luchaban por quien estaría en la parte superior.

Cuando finalizaron al cabo de acabar varias veces, Cersei posicionó su mentón en el pecho del macho, sosteniendo entre sus labios el collar con los símbolos del Maestro de la Muerte sin dejar de mirar fijamente a las orbes esmeraldas de su pareja con lujuria y amor. Harry tenía sus manos en su espalda, masajeándola lentamente como solía hacerlo cuando dormía a su lado en su forma animal.

-Pensabas decírmelo algún día? – cuestionó ella, llevando sus manos a la barba del pelinegro.

-El día en que atacó por primera vez la loca de Wesley…pero cuando vi tu cara de felicidad por tener algo que te recordase a tu mundo, no pude evitar dejar de lado decirte la verdad. Cada vez que reías mientras jugabas con la fuerza de una jovencita me hacía feliz- susurró él, moviendo su rostro a un costado con tal de besar los dedos de su acompañante.

-Umh…eso significa que cuándo ronroneabas y movías tu cola en los momentos de darte besos en tu hocico significaba que también estabas feliz? – con una mueca de superioridad y austeridad preguntó, alzándose unos centímetros sobre su pecho y alcanzando sus labios.

Harry gruñó, dejando de hacerle masajes para llevar sus manos hasta las mejillas de color crema y sostenerla para que no se escape de sus mimos, a los cuales Cersei quería responder con fuerza para liberarse pero finalizaba rindiéndose y dejándose llevar.

-No me importa que estés o hayas estado casada a aquel cerdo que quedó como Rey, estás aquí conmigo y no pienso dejarte ir a los brazos de cualquier otro hombre. Eres mi bruja, la que me hechizó con el pasar de los años- proclamando sus emociones al oído, la abrazó posteriormente juntando sus frentes.

-Yo creo que los Dioses me dieron esta oportunidad para cambiar. Me encontré contigo y, a pesar de mi actitud orgullosa y petulante, me brindaste comida y un lugar para dormir. No pensé que terminarías de esta manera, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Eres mi león, el que me defiende y ama demostrando su potente rugido- con su pelo rubio despeinado y sus pestañas oscuras revoloteando, le confesó.

Las miradas esmeraldas volvieron a enfrentarse, sonriendo felinamente mientras sus cuerpos volvían a calentarse con la cercanía que tenían. Las caderas de ella comenzaban a menearse sobre el sexo del mago, mientras que se sentaba y apoyaba sus manos delicadas sobre su pecho, rasguñándolo para dejar su marca de propiedad. Las manos de él fueron a los muslos de ella, apretándolos firmemente e ir posteriormente en dirección a sus glúteos, hundiendo sus dedos en la carne y provocarle un gemido.

Sus labios carnosos se abrían y cerraban esporádicamente, soltando uno que otro sonido de placer por el franeleo que estaba ejecutando. Cuando percibió que su intimidad estaba lo suficientemente húmeda, tomó con fuerza el miembro de su pareja y lo posicionó en su vagina, dejándose caer con ímpetu para así soltar, junto a él, un grito de éxtasis.

-Ahora es mi turno para tenerte abajo, Harry- con una mirada decidida y una voz segura, le aclaró.

-No sabes cuánto de te amo en este instante, Cersei-

-Y tú tampoco podrías imaginar lo que te amo mientras me provocas-

-Por cierto, gracias por aclararme el misterio sobre el perfume a cítricos de mi camiseta…-

-Cállate mago tonto y bésame-

* * *

Un joven Teddy miraba curiosamente a su padrino moverse frenéticamente de un lado al otro mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza y refregaba con fuerzas su pelo, tratando de hacer caso a las palabras de Hermione y Andrómeda para tranquilizarse, algo que últimamente estaba siéndole un emprendimiento cuesta arriba.

Comprendía perfectamente que estaban en San Mungo porque su tía Cersei estaba a punto de dar a luz, pero al parecer hubo una complicación y tuvieron que sacar a Harry de la sala de parto para tratar de controlar sus nervios. Había visto como su tía había empezado a tener su abdomen más abultado con el paso de los meses luego de que contrajese matrimonio con su padrino, el cual fue uno de los días donde más gente vio reunida y feliz.

Andrómeda y Hermione estaban buscando apoyo en Luna y Ron para mantener quieto al Potter que estaba a punto de crear una zanja en el suelo de tanto caminar. El mago de ojos verdes no podía quitar de su cabeza el rostro de dolor y preocupación de su esposa cuando le dijeron que su parto estaba teniendo complicaciones, teniendo como consecuencia que tomase la mano de su pareja y la apretase con fuerzas buscando apoyo. Los medimagos le pidieron que dejase la sala, pero su terquedad salió a flote y por poco repite la escena que tuvo hace más de una década en la habitación de Dumbledore.

-Harry! Para ya! No estás ayudando! – reclamó la Black de pelo castaño.

-Andy tiene razón! Cersei va a estar bien! Y el bebé también! – su mejor amigo trató de tranquilizarlo.

-Pero…pero ella me necesita! Tan solo déjenme entrar con mi forma animaga! – rogó el pelinegro.

-La cual es tan grande y aterradora que nos tendría a todos fuera de San Mungo? Por favor, Harry. Respira y verás cómo estará bien, los nargles no han estado molestando desde hace tiempo- aclaró la rubia de mirada lejana, emitiendo una voz suave.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando las puertas duales de la sala de parto se abrieron, dejando salir al medimago encargado de atender el parto, quien estaba quitándose los guantes y barbijo que llevaba, revelando la cara de Draco Malfoy con un semblante pálido.

-Puedes dejar de crear un surco, Potter. Tu esposa está estable y tu hija también, ellas quieren verte- comunicó el Malfoy, tratando de ocultar un temblor.

-Hija? Eso es grandioso! Gracias Draco! – exclamó el salvador del Inglaterra, corriendo en dirección a la sala para ver a su familia.

El resto solo se quedó en el pasillo, tratando de dilucidar la razón de la palidez del medimago, quien sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se propuso secar su frente sudorosa.

-Lo siento tía Andrómeda, es la última vez que dudo de su palabra…esa mujer es una copia rubia de tía Bellatrix cuando está furiosa- susurró el rubio, ganándose un asentimiento de los demás.

Dejando todos atrás, Harry ingresó a toda prisa a la sala, encontrando la figura recostada de la Reina de Poniente sosteniendo un pequeño bulto inquieto contra su pecho. Incluso si lucía cansada y toda desarreglada, a los ojos del pelinegro continuaba siendo la joven bella que salió del armario. Se acercó a ella lentamente, viendo como jugaba con la bebé de pelo rubio oscuro, siendo perfectamente una mezcla del de ellos, y se sentó en el borde de la camilla.

-Es igual a ti, mi bruja. Tiene tus ojos y tu nariz- comentó en un susurro el hombre para no asustar a la pequeña.

-Pero tus labios y el descontrol en su cabeza como muestran tus fotos de joven- emitiendo un bostezo de cansancio, respondió la rubia.

Harry apreció una vez más el rostro de la mujer que le dio a su hija, besando tiernamente su frente y haciendo levitar su cuerpo con magia sin varita, sorprendiéndola cuando la posicionó de tal manera que compartiese junto a la beba un lugar en su pecho, pasándole toda la calidez de su cuerpo al dúo de mujeres blondas.

-Me preocupé mucho por ustedes…tenía miedo de perderlas…ustedes son mi nueva familia- con un tono triste le contó el mago, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de la Potter, ex Lannister.

-Y dejarte solo? Con todo el papeleo que traes a casa? No lo creo…- descaradamente respondió Cersei, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido seguido de un ronroneo que hizo reír a la beba.

Ambos callaron, observando a la pequeña damita de piel rosada que estaba gorgojeando. Apreciando el milagro que ambos llevaron a cabo y que iluminaría sus sombríos pasados.

-Cómo la llamaremos, mi león? – la rubia le preguntó a su esposo.

-Mmh…qué tal Joanna? Joanna Potter…suena bastante bien, no crees? – dijo el animago, haciendo que los ojos verdes de su esposa empiecen a aguarse.

-Y si la llamamos Joanna Lilian Potter? En honor a aquellas mujeres que nos quisieron? – emocionalmente preguntó la mujer en proceso de post parto.

-Entonces solo puedo decir que nuestra cachorra será una mujer con el carácter más fuerte que vaya a existir- respondió Harry, trayendo el cuerpecito de la beba hasta su rostro y depositar un beso en su frente, cosa que su madre imitó felizmente.

* * *

El régimen impuesto por Hermione y anteriormente por Harry estaba dando sus frutos en Cersei luego de varios años, al principio solo lo hacía para estar en forma o distraerse, pero luego del nacimiento de Joanna empezó a emplear de forma rutinaria para recuperar su estado físico, del cual estaba orgullosa, para luego ser imitada por su hija de siete años.

El cabello rubio de ambas, aunque en distintos tonos, caía plácidamente por el costado de sus rostros, tapando la visión de sus alrededores mientras intentaban hacer flexiones de brazos, a lo que la Reina de Poniente tenía que aguantar la risa cuando su hija caía al suelo cansada y produciendo fanecas que su esposo decía sin dudar que lo había heredado de ella.

-Vamos, Joanna. Un último esfuerzo. Los Potter no somos unos vagos- animó la rubia mayor, utilizando el apellido que había aceptado gustosa luego de casarse con alguien que si amaba.

La niña se sentó en el suelo alfombrado, cruzando sus bracitos contra su pecho y doblando las piernas mientras le dirigía una mirada a su madre para luego señalar la figura dormida de su padre que se hallaba en el sofá.

-Tu padre no cuenta. Él salvó el mundo- respondió Cersei, dándose por vencida ella también y sentándose en el suelo mientras atraía a su hija contra su pecho.

Harry se despertó de su siesta al oír unas risitas provenientes de aquellas mujeres que conformaban su familia, teniéndose que acomodar las gafas para posteriormente hallarlas haciéndose cosquillas y rodando por el piso. Amaba despertar y encontrarlas de tal manera, haciéndole sentir que tomó la decisión correcta en su vida.

Aprovechando el estado de distracción que ambas muchachas tenían, el mago se transformó en el león negro de su forma animaga y empezó a acecharlas silenciosamente hasta estar justo detrás de ellas e intercalar su gran cabeza melenuda entre sus brazos. Dejó que sus manos recorrieran por detrás de sus orejas peludas, ronroneando y moviendo su cola de un lado al otro perezosamente. Rugía levemente de vez en cuando al sentir que sus bigotes eran tironeados juguetonamente por las rubias que inmediatamente ponían caras de santas.

Dejó que su hija se subiese a su lomo, algo que al parecer había aprendido de su madre, ya que él la llevaba de una habitación a la otra mientras estaba embarazada y sus pies estaban demasiados hinchados. Aprovechó que su hija reía al igual que su esposa para volver a su forma humana y girarla velozmente para tenerla abrazada a su pecho, dejando besos en su cara en el trayecto. Con el rabillo del ojo pudo apreciar los celos fingidos que Cersei intentaba poner, solo para atraerla a ella también y repetir la misma muestra de afecto.

-Realmente eres una bruja malvada, mira que tirar de mis pobres bigotes…y lo peor de todo, utilizas a nuestra cachorra! – realizó una pantomima el mago, masajeando su barba para luego ser besado en sus mejillas por el dúo de rubias.

-Mami, dijiste que papá era un león que nunca lloraba…- se burló su hija tratando de utilizar el tono serio que caracterizaba a Harry como Auror, solo para ser atacada a cosquillas por este mismo como reprimenda.

-Quizás se deba a que es un león negro…algo malo debe de andar con ellos…en cambio si tuviesen el pelaje rubio si estarían al alcance de nosotras, las majestades de la Mansión- usando aquel tono prepotente que tenía la primera vez que vino a este mundo, le explicó a su hija mientras alzaba la nariz con desprecio fingido.

-Oh! Sus majestades! Imploro que me perdonen por no ser un león de brillante pelaje dorado con bigotes insensibles a la hora de ser tironeados! Ruego a vuestra benevolencia para que me permitan seguir viviendo bajo vuestro techo! – alejándose de ella para ponerse sobre una rodilla, actuó como un plebeyo el macho ojiverde.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para recibir una respuesta, ya que su hija prácticamente voló hasta él y se prendió a su cuello para posteriormente bostezar de cansancio tras todo un día de agotadoras actividades como su estudio en una escuela Muggle y estar con su familia. Cersei acompañó en silencio todo el camino hasta la habitación en donde solía dormir Harry cuando ella llegó, acomodando las sábanas con patrones del rey de la selva sobre su dormido cuerpo mientras su esposo besaba su frente.

Una vez afuera de la habitación, ambos tuvieron que hacer el mínimo ruido posible cuando se afirmaron en las paredes del pasillo y devoraban entre sí sus bocas. Intercambiando saliva y enredando sus dedos en los cabellos. Las piernas de la Reina envolvieron presurosamente la cintura de su esposo, exponiendo su cuello al mismo tiempo para que este depositase besos y mordiscos en su piel cremosa. Las manos de él cambiaron de dirección, yendo directamente al trasero de ella para alzarla con firmeza contra su propio cuerpo, agradeciendo mentalmente al entrenamiento que le inculcó Hermione y el consejo de Luna para que no bebiese tanto vino como ella ansiaba, dejando tan solo una delicada y estilizada figura felina.

-Harry…sé…sé que te….había dicho que….quería…quería ir a visitar a mi…mi familia…-intentaba hablar la antigua Lannister, fallando debido a las sensaciones que me provocaba el mago pelinegro.

Viendo que si él continuaba de esa manera ella nunca podría continuar, a regañadientes tomó a su marido por sus mejillas y lo separó momentáneamente, recibiendo un gemido lastimero que por poco la convence.

-Harry, escúchame! Creo que tendremos que posponer el viaje a Planetos- comentó ella, utilizando el nombre que ella y Hermione concordaron en ponerle al mundo que originariamente dejó atrás.

-Y eso por qué? Recuerdo que estabas ansiosa, mi leona…Ocurrió algo? – preocupado cuestionó el Jefe de los Aurores.

Cersei Potter sonrió por el interés que su marido evocaba, desplegando su agarre de piernas en su cintura y luego liberando el de su cuello con sus manos. Harry se extrañó aún más por estas acciones, pero todo eso se esfumó al ver que sus delicadas manos se dirigían a su abdomen y acaricia con sumo amor. Antes de que ella pudiese darse cuenta, estaba siendo llevada en brazos hasta la habitación matrimonial para festejar dicha noticia.

* * *

Una pequeña mata de pelo azabache descansaba plácidamente en los brazos de Cersei mientras terminaban los preparativos necesarios para emprender esas vacaciones a su antiguo lugar de nacimiento. De vez en cuando, la pequeña figura masculina bostezaba y se ponía a jugar con el cabello rubia para luego tratar de alcanzar el de su hermana que se hallaba a su derecha, soltando una risita de felicidad.

Las rubias se divertían al ver como hacía una faneca el niño cuando cualquiera de las dos movían sus cabezas para eludir las manitos traviesas, llamando la atención de Harry quien sonreía desde su lugar al lado del armario por donde apareció una jovencita altanera y arrogante que terminó siendo su temeraria y amorosa esposa.

-Cersei, Joanna…dejen en paz al pobre Regulus. No querrán que se ponga a llorar, verdad? – Harry les llamó la atención, tratando de mantener una faceta seria.

-No lo creo, nuestro leoncito es igual de valiente que su padre! No es así, hija? No es cierto que todos somos leones que rugimos para demostrar lo valiente que somos? –empezó a decir Cersei, meciendo suavemente al niño de ojos verdes y mirando a su hija quien asentía orgullosamente.

Terminando de disminuir el tamaño del equipaje y guardarlo en su bolsillo interno del saco, el Auror se acercó a su familia, besando y cosquilleando a su hija primero, para posteriormente repetir lo mismo con su hijo menor que era una copia carbón de él, y terminar frente a su bruja para depositarle un beso en los labios.

-Venga, se nos hace tarde y creo que todos queremos ver el lugar de donde vino mamá, no? –comentó el mago, tomando la mano de su hija mientras su esposa acomodaba a su hijo en su cintura.

Las puertas del armario evanescente estaban abiertas de par en par, revelando una oscuridad pura en su interior que le trajo un poco de nostalgia a la ex Lannister. Se detuvo momentáneamente frente al mueble, apreciando una vez más los dibujos intrincados que aquella vez le recordaron a las armaduras con patrones de flores que los soldados de Altojardín utilizaban.

-Ansiosa, mi bruja? – susurró el mago adulto, asegurándose de llevar su varita en el antebrazo y la espada de Gryffindor en su cintura luego de haberla pedido prestada a Minerva McGonagall, mujer que fue reacia en un principio a Cersei pero luego terminó encariñándose cuando compartiendo su simpatía por los felinos, algo que sacó varias risas a sus antiguos alumnos.

-Sí, mi león. Solo espero que no salten a atacarnos antes de darse cuenta quién soy…- respondió suavemente la rubia mayor, girando su cabeza para enfrentar la mirada de su esposo y depositar un beso en su mejilla, asegurándose de llevar la daga que el ojiverde le regaló tras su primer encuentro con la maniática pelirroja que ahora se encontraba fuera del país por una orden del Ministerio de Magia al haber atentado contra una figura reconocida.

Sus manos libres se unieron, entrecruzando los dedos y apretando con fuerza para sentir la presencia del otro. Avanzaron al armario, dándose un asentimiento con la cabeza en silencia mientras sus hijos esperaban nerviosos para poder ver el famoso castillo de donde vino su madre, la Reina de Poniente.

* * *

La galería penumbrosa se reveló tras abrir las puertas duales del segundo armario, revelando varias estructuras óseas dracónicas que se apilaban en distintas posiciones, creando una especie de laberinto tétrico. El aire se enrareció inmediatamente, obligando a los más pequeños a tener que cubrirse las narices hasta que su padre les puso un encanto burbuja que les ayudase a filtrar aire puro.

Cersei apretó la mano de Harry, recordando aquel desesperante momento que pasó hace más de una década atrás, teniendo que escapar de las manos que la exploraban ebriamente mientras era llamada por el nombre de una muchacha muerta entre bufidos. El mago por su parte se encargó de masajear el dorso de su mano, enviándole una sensación de alivio y tranquilidad al darse cuenta con quien estaba.

Caminaron lentamente en el camino de oscuridad, dejándose guiar por las memorias de la Reina leona. El cachorro y su hermana movían sus cabezas de un lado al otro, tratando de captar toda la vista que la habitación podía brindarles cuando el ojiverde mayor hizo aparecer delante de ellos una flama azulada que era almacenada en un frasco que Joanna cargaba.

A pesar de las expectativas que los menores llevaban consigo, Harry estaba atento ante cualquier caso de amenaza que pudiese afectar a su familia, algo que nunca dejaría que sucediese. Todos sus sentidos estaban alerta desde el momento en que ingresó al mueble mágico, teniendo que ver por la curiosidad innata de su hija que trataba de zafarse de su agarre para ir a ver las calaveras de dragón.

Puertas fueron dejándose atrás a medida que la familia de leones avanzaba lentamente, tratando de absorber el paisaje luminoso y exótico que les brindaba el castillo, algo completamente diferente al de Hogwarts. A pesar del olor nauseabundo que se levantaba gracias al calor que emanaba el sol, podían avanzar a paso premeditado, deslizando sus pies sobre el suelo de roca pulida.

-Qué raro…- dijo Cersei, mirando fijamente por una de las aberturas que daban a los jardines mientras acomodaba a Regulus en su cintura.

-Creo que tengo una idea de lo que estás insinuado…no hemos oído o visto a una sola persona desde que salimos del salón de los dragones- comentó Harry, tomando firmemente la mano de su hija, quien percibiendo a la perfección lo que su padre decía hizo caso a estar a su lado y no divagar.

Sombras producidas por los pilares refrescaban sus cuerpos cada tres metros, demostrando el ambiente húmedo que se generaba con la cantidad descomunal de flora que crecía artificialmente en los jardines que rodeaban sus caminos. Harry comprendió rápidamente la razón del porqué habían tantas flores, eran para tratar de ocultar el ambiente fétido que era producido por la cultura medieval que existía en este mundo. Incluso los magos de su propio mundo eran más culturizados en ese aspecto, por lo que internamente deseaba no vivir en un lugar como este, preferiría mil veces ir a Casterly Rock, las tierras de su esposa.

Arcos de verdes enredaderas colgaban sobre sus cabezas blondas y azabaches, cuyas flores dejaban caer sus pistilos para decorar el suelo en una mezcla de gris y amarillo. El sonido de gritos eufóricos y reclamos se potenciaba a medida que superaban un nuevo escenario que Desembarco del Rey les brindaba. Cersei, con su cabello largo y flameando con la brisa, fruncía levemente el ceño, tratando de dilucidar la razón de la ausencia de guardias y el aumento de estandartes leoninos de la casa Lannister. Harry miraba preocupado el estado que su amada mostraba, siendo ella la que más sabía de este mundo a pesar de haber visto sus memorias la primera vez, él también se había dado cuenta de lo inestable que se sentía el aire, con rugidos de clamor a lo lejos y el cambio de decorado que los pasillos mostraban, en diferencia a lo que sabía.

Tras girar en una esquina, el lugar cambió una vez más, revelando pequeñas carpas de telas finas que retenían a gente de aspecto aristocrática en su resguardo del sol caliente. Las olas golpeaban suavemente contra la estructura de roca tallada, demostrando ser un escenario para actos importantes ya que poseía unas gradas aledañas que contenían a una gran cantidad de personas, en donde los Potter mayores pudieron reconocer a dos de ellos.

-Mi padre y Jaime…pero por qué Tyrion está allá abajo y encadenado? – la rubia preguntó a nadie en especial.

-Mami? – la voz de Regulus se oyó desde el cuello de la mujer, quien a su tierna edad no podía entender lo que pasaba.

-Papá, esto no me gusta…es como esos libros que hay en la biblioteca, donde la gente se pelea por vivir- Joanna confesó, abrazando al hombre de ojos esmeraldas por su cintura.

-Querida, no solo puedo ver a tus familiares, sino que también al Jefe de Espías, a aquel que llaman Maestre, junto a hombres de Altojardín y Dorne…me temo que nuestra cachorra tiene razón, tu hermano está a punto de tener un duelo contra ese sujeto alto- Harry dijo, avanzando lentamente con su familia, siendo ignorados por los guardias que estaban más atentos a la inminente pelea que iba a haber.

La Reina de Poniente solo pudo contener la respiración al ver al hombre enorme que se imponía en medio del terreno circular con una gran espada en su mano derecha. Era aquel hombre que producía pesadillas a cualquier mujer o niño, incluso si estaba bajo el mando de su padre, ella le temía pues recordaba lo que le hizo a su predecesora.

-Ese es La Montaña…y si no me equivoco, mi hermano menor está siendo juzgado y ha pedido un combate para probar su inocencia. Si gente de Dorne está aquí, querrán venganza por lo sucedido a Elia Martell, pero siendo los temperamentales que se cuenta, de seguro fallarán…Tenemos que hacer algo, Harry. No quiero perder a mi hermano sin antes pedir disculpas- dijo Cersei, dando a entender que dejó atrás las diferencias que tenía con su hermano y que todo había sido por el capricho de una niña mimada.

Se aproximaron rápidamente a la carpa que contenía a los visitantes de piel morena y telas naranjas, en donde también se ubicaba un nervioso enano con una cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro. Vieron como una pareja disfrutaba de una copa de vino mientras platicaban sobre las consecuencias de una posible muerte. Cuando ellos fueron vistos por la gente de la carpa, se produjo un silencio abrumador excepto de las copas que cayeron al suelo, empapando los bordes de las ropas coloridas y llamando la atención de las gradas.

-Hermana? – Tyrion musitó, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-Hermano- respondió la rubia, entregando su hijo a su esposo para agacharse y abrazar a su hermano de corta estatura.

-Qué? Cómo? Dónde? Quiénes son ellos? – empezó a preguntar sin detenerse a respirar el enano.

-Eso no es importante ahora, estás en un juicio por combate, no? Quién es tu campeón? – preguntó preocupada la leona, tras recibir una afirmación ante la primera pregunta.

-Ese sería yo, Lady Cersei. Aunque me gustaría saber la razón de por qué lo pregunta…- quiso saber el sujeto de piel morena que iba acompañado de una mujer con tonalidad de piel similar y mirada sospechosa.

Harry miró al hombre con simpatía, sabiendo que solo necesitaba utilizar un tono más prepotente y sería devorado por la ferocidad de su hermosa esposa. Además, entendía a la perfección lo que la rubia de ojos verdes quería para asegurar la vida de su hermano, por lo que empezó a hacer sonar los huesos del cuello para descontracturarse.

-Debido a que le pediré a mi esposo que sea quien combata contra La Montaña. Sé que tienes un motivo personal, Oberyn Martell, pero ese mismo motivo personal nublará tu buen juicio. Puede que no haya estado aquí en más de una década, pero aún recuerdo lo bruto y desquiciado que puede ser Gregor Clegane…- Cersei explicó tranquilamente, parándose frente al hombre de Dorne.

El Martell y su acompañante miraron escépticos al ojiverde que tenía en brazos a una copia carbón en miniatura de él pero con un nido de cuervos en la cabeza, y una mini Reina aferrada a su cintura. Les parecía algo lúdica la imagen que mostraba el hombre inglés, quien tampoco llevaba ninguna clase de armadura excepto por una espada en su cintura.

-Discúlpeme por mi lenguaje, pero creo que su esposo no duraría ni un segundo contra ese asesino de niños. Mucho menos con esa simple espada de acero común…- Ellaria comentó, tratando de no burlarse con el aspecto del ojiverde.

-No tiene de qué disculparse, Ellaria Sand, pero en realidad no me importa su opinión. Mi bruja, podrías cuidar de los niños mientras aseguro la liberad de mi cuñado? –tranquilamente habló el mago, restándole importancia a las palabras de la morena tras haber oído cosas peores cuando era joven.

Cersei aceptó gustosa en sus brazos a Regulus, quien previamente depositó un beso en la mejilla de su padre, y otorgó su mano derecha a Joanna, quien hizo lo mismo que su hermanito. Tuvo que contener la risa al oír lo descarado que su esposo podía ser por momentos, teniendo gran experiencia al escucharlo en reuniones del Ministerio o con algunos pura sangre que querían imponerse ante ella.

-Lo siento por pedirte esto, mi león. Pero no quiero perder a alguien con quien quiero sanar lazos…por cierto, no deberías ser tan sarcástico con la gente aquí, podrían no tomarlo bien- dijo la rubia, besando en los labios al pelinegro cuando realizó una faneca tras ser advertido.

-Pero soy el elegido- respondió él, dándole una sonrisa torcida mientras esquivaba un puñetazo al pecho para luego escaparse a la zona de combate tras tomar el escudo que Oberyn tenía en su mano.

El inglés ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse el saco, acomodándose el escudo en su mano izquierda y la espada en la derecha, viendo detenidamente al enorme sujeto que tanto terror había causado en este mundo según las palabras de su esposa. Era lo suficientemente alto como Fenrir Greyback, pero eso no significaba que tenía su velocidad o su estamina. Desde que terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts y hasta el día de hoy, Harry se había enfrentado a toda clase de ser que antagonizase las leyes, yendo desde mortífagos pícaros a vampiros u hombres lobos.

-Estás segura que podrá contra La Montaña? – preguntó Tyrion dudosamente, aún sin poder creer que su hermana estaba con vida a su lado, lo que le fue aún más difícil de creer gracias a los recuerdos que tenía de ella.

-Ten confianza, hermano. Por cierto, estos son mis cachorros, Joanna y Regulus. Niños, saluden a su tío y a sus amigos mientras papá ayuda a que sea libre- la Reina de Poniente declaró, viendo como la mini rubia abrazaba a un confundido Tyrion, quien posteriormente recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte del niño ojiverde.

Repitieron el mismo saludo con los dos ciudadanos de Dorne, quienes aceptaron tranquilamente ya que sus problemas no eran con ellos ni con la madre, sino con el hombre de monstruosa complexión que estaba de pie a solo unos metros de distancia.

Harry, por su parte, estaba de pie esperando a que el anciano, que recordaba como Gran Maestre desde las memorias de Cersei, terminase de parlotear para acabar con este duelo y volver al lado de su esposa e hijos.

-…Guerrero y en la mano de nuestro campeón…- terminó de hablar el anciano tras haber sido interrumpido por el patriarca Lannister que solo tenía el ceño fruncido en su cara.

Pycelle se alejó corriendo, haciendo gala de una juventud que no cuadraría con su estructura física, dejando a los dos contendientes en la circunferencia de roca pulida que se utilizaba como escenario para el combate. El mago inglés solo podía desviar por breves momentos la vista y tratar de calcular las dimensiones del lugar, ideando el mejor plano de acción para llevar a cabo. Sintiéndose nostálgico, decidió burlarse del hombre que tanto daño había hecho en este mundo, sacando un acto que dejaría a su antigua némesis orgulloso.

-Como caballero nombrado de la Casa Clegane, espero que te hayan enseñado los modales para un duelo. Primero nos inclinamos en señal de respeto, ahora vamos Gregor, no me dejes hacerlo solo. Vamos, inclínate. HE DICHO, INCLÍNATE! – dijo el mago, utilizando casi las mismas palabras que una vez fueron utilizadas en su contra, sintiendo rabia al ver en su mente como violaba y mataba a aquella mujer que una vez fue princesa de todos estos reinos.

La gente vio como La Montaña gemía de dolor mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba ante el pelinegro de ropas extrañas. Solo para recuperar la compostura y soltar un grito de rabia, acercándose a toda velocidad mientras blandía su espada, golpeando duramente el escudo que Harry alzó para cubrir su cabeza, siendo arrojado unos metros por el impulso.

Logró ponerse de pie nuevamente, alzando levemente la espada como muestra de rebeldía al gigante que nuevamente realizó un corte lateral con el objetivo de partirlo en dos, siendo repelido una vez más por el escudo, pero consiguiendo enviar al mago al otro lado del círculo de pelea.

-Hermana…tú esposo…estás segura que fue buena idea? – Tyrion cuestionó, no solo preocupado por su futuro, sino por el los sobrinos que acaba de descubrir que tenía.

-Mi león solo está jugando con su presa, hermano. Él es más poderoso de lo que piensas- orgullosamente proclamó la matriarca Potter, alzando a su hijo y tomando la mano de su primogénita.

El mago inglés repitió una vez más el proceso que estaba llevando a cabo. Levantarse dificultosamente sobre sus piernas y alzar el escudo junto a la espada de Gryffindor para tratar de lidiar con las embestidas que el monstruo de más de dos metros de alturas efectuaba sobre él, mandándolo a volar a no menos de cinco metros de distancia.

La gente empezaba a rugir eufóricamente, entonando un aliento para el caballero que tenía tres perros impresos en la tela amarilla que colgaba de su peto. Tan ensimismado en su supuesta pronta victoria estaba el contrincante del inglés, que se quitó el yelmo, revelando una cabeza descomunalmente grande como la de un cerdo con la mirada llena de rabia y lujuria cuando la desviaba por breves segundos en dirección a Cersei y Ellaria.

Harry una vez más se puso de pie, con las rodillas temblándole debido a la fuerza que los golpes recibidos le producían. Izando su protección como podía con su agotado brazo para resguardar su flanco izquierdo que tan tercamente quería escindir La Montaña.

Solo Tyrion y Oberyn se dieron cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que compartieron el par de ojiverdes al ver como La Montaña peleaba sin su casco, como si toda la disputa hubiese sido manipulada desde el principio por el hombre de ropas extrañas para alguien de Poniente.

Ellos solo pudieron ver como una y otra vez el pelinegro era arrojado al otro lado del círculo de pelea, levantándose y alzando su guardia, destruyendo poco a poco el escudo que de alguna manera duró demasiado tiempo. El reflejo que devolvían los ojos de Gregor Clegane delataba la morbosidad y el sadismo innato con el que había nacido, mientras que el esposo de Cersei solo reflejaba cansancio y aburrimiento.

El público miraba extasiada lo que podría ser el final de un duelo, viendo como el sujeto de pelo negro tomado y barba cuidada arrojaba lo que quedaba de su destrozado escudo a un costado, clavando la espada en el suelo rocoso y apoyaba su frente sobre sus manos, las cuales estaban sobre el tope del mango. Podían oír su respiración pesada, con el movimiento de su espalda que trataba de relajar el entumecimiento producido por aguantar tanto tiempo el combate.

La Montaña estaba completamente furioso y fastidiado por el pequeño enclenque que estaba delante suyo, por lo que cuando lo vio en tal estado de cansancio decidió acabar con esta farsa y posteriormente violar a la rubia junto con la dorniana que lo miraban fijamente. La morena le recordaba a aquella mujer frágil que asesinó durante el saqueo hace varios años atrás. Queriendo acabar con la pelea, decidió efectuar un corte descendente, esperando dividir el cuerpo en dos del pelinegro.

-Hermana! Tu esposo! – Tyrion exclamó, completamente asustado por el final que estaba a punto de tener la contienda.

-Mi esposo ha ganado desde el principio, hermano. Ahora mira fijamente y no pierdas detalle alguno- con una sonrisa satisfecha comunicó la rubia adulta, ocultando brevemente la visión de su hijo menor en su cuello.

Nadie pudo entender con claridad lo que sucedió consecuentemente a las palabras de la matriarca Potter. En el palco principal y los espectadores solo reinaba el silencio, cuyo ambiente fue roto cuando una carcajada resonó en cada centímetro, superando incluso al de las olas chocando contra las rocas.

El corte descendente se realizó a la perfección, pero nunca dio con su objetivo ya que Harry efectuó un paso lateral, cogiendo el mango de la espada y girando sobre su eje, dejando pasar la filosa hoja de la espada gigante de Clegane. Aprovechando que el cuerpo del violador estaba levemente inclinado, el mago alzó la legendaria arma de Godric Gryffindor y la dejó caer sobre la parte posterior del cuello de su enemigo. Cortando limpiamente la carne y los huesos, decapitando de manera efectiva a La Montaña.

Harry pasó su mano por su pelo, asegurándose de no haberse despeinado mientras sonreía torcidamente a su esposa y pateaba la enorme cabeza a los pies de Oberyn Martell, para que a continuación se acercase a ellos y disponga a abrazar a sus hijos mientras besaba a su mujer.

-Fantoche- musitó la leona, mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior de su pareja.

-Bruja- repitió como muchas veces antes, disfrutando del momento.

Un bullicio empezó a inundar las tribunas, siendo calladas inmediatamente por el líder Lannister que se puso de pie y habló:

-Los dioses han hecho conocer su voluntad. Tyrion Lannister, en el nombre del Rey Tywin de la casa Lannister, Primero de su Nombre, estás libre de toda culpa. Ahora, quien eres tú, el que lucho en nombre de mi hijo como su campeón? –

La pareja adulta de ojos verdes se tomaron de las manos, caminando lentamente hasta el centro del círculo que previamente fue utilizado para la batalla, con los guardias apresurándose para quitar el cuerpo sin cabeza de La Montaña.

Cersei sonrió tranquilamente al ver el rostro de reconocimiento que algunos tenían en el palco, principalmente de aquellos que eran su familia de sangre. Apretó los dedos entrelazados de la mano de su esposo, demostrando silenciosamente el nerviosismo que tenía luego de tantos años sin verlos, cosa que el inglés confortó con una mueca empática y un abrazo de sus hijos.

-Mi nombre es Harry James Potter, esposo de Cersei Potter Lannister, padre de Joanna Lilian y Regulus Lann- declaró el animago, mirando fijamente a su suegro quien mantuvo perdió su ceño fruncido mientras que su cuñado bajó corriendo por las escaleras.

-Hermana! – exclamó un joven con rasgos familiares a la Reina de Poniente, abrazándola fuertemente pero con cuidado para no aplastar al pequeño pelinegro que miraba confundido.

-Hola Jaime. Hola padre. Me extrañaron? – fue todo lo que dijo la rubia, separándose luego de unos segundos para ver a los ojos a su progenitor.

Tyrion se aproximó lentamente a donde estaba el grupo reunido, sin importarle que la gente los viese o si arrastraba las cadenas que lo mantenían atado, cosa que el mago vio y decidió abrir el candado con un leve movimiento de su dedo cuando logró tocarlo, haciendo caer estrepitosamente en el suelo los eslabones de metal.

-Hija…me alegro de ver que estás viva…y ellos, son mis nietos verdad? Ella es igual a tu madre…- anonadado dijo Tywin, bajando con cuidado hasta estar frente a su hija para abrazarla, haciendo gala de una rara muestra de afecto.

Los niños Potter observaban curiosos a su abuelo, quien enfocó su mirada en ellos y los evaluó en silencio, esperando que desviasen la vista. Pero siguiendo el consejo de su madre, ellos solo devolvieron firmemente la atención, enorgulleciendo a los mayores.

-Así es padre, aunque creo que será mejor si platicamos en un lugar más privado- Cersei habló, asiendo la mano de su esposo y guiándolo en dirección al castillo, seguido de sus hijos.

Cuando caminaban, Harry no desperdició la oportunidad para ver el rostro de pura felicidad que el dorniano tenía y la de celos que su cuñado portaba, aprovechando que pasó a su costado para susurrarle muy claramente:

-Acércate a mi esposa y te castro personalmente, entendido? –

* * *

Los sirvientes ingresaban presurosos a la enorme habitación que era iluminada pobremente por las ventanas que daban al lado opuesto a donde estaba posicionado el sol, teniendo que utilizar una gran cantidad de candelabros. La mesa rectangular y longitudinal apenas podía soportar las bandejas repletas de comida en conjunto a las jarras de vino y agua.

El mago estaba sentado justo en frente a su suegro, con su esposa a su derecha mientras sostenía a su hijo, y su hija a su izquierda. Sus cuñados compartían sus respectivos lugares a los laterales del anciano con rostro serio, aunque Tyrion se veía completamente incómodo a pesar de su máscara de indiferencia.

Habían estado hablando por largo tiempo, relatando todo lo sucedido desde aquella noche donde Cersei tuvo que sufrir emocionalmente por el trato de que dio su supuesto marido que ahora estaba más que muerto. Les contaron todo lo que aprendió y conoció, como maduró y se convirtió en una mujer hecha y derecha.

-Sabes, a pesar de haber escapado esa noche, estoy feliz de que todo resultado bien. No me quiero imaginar cómo podría haber terminado todo- dijo Tywin, sin percatarse que por un segundo su hija palideció, recordando las palabras que Maggy La Rana le dio.

-Fue un largo camino, pero luego de varios años de convivencia, con Harry pudimos construir una verdadera familia- alegremente comunicó la leona, alimentando a su hijo.

-Aún sigo sin creer que exista magia más versátil que la que hay en Essos. Realmente me gustaría ir allí y conocer el mundo- Tyrion explayó, sin importarle que su padre lo fulmine con la mirada.

Los Potter adultos compartieron una mirada, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza, logrando un acuerdo tácito para luego apretarse las manos.

-No tengo ningún problema en invitarte una temporada en mi casa, solo espero que reserves tus conductas impropias cuando estés delante de mis hijos- el inglés invitó, pero advirtiéndole al mismo tiempo.

-Hermana, estoy sorprendido que no estés menospreciando a nuestro hermanito como lo hacías antes- mordaz y celosamente dijo Jaime, manteniendo su sonrisa tranquila en su cara.

-Mamá nos contó que estaba enojada porque pensó que fue él quien mató a nuestra abuela, pero cuando ella pasó por lo mismo cuando nací, aprendió que no podía culparlo realmente- Joanna defendió rápidamente a su madre, alzándose con un rugido digno de una verdadera leona.

El trío masculino de los Lannister se quedaron en silencio luego del exabrupto de la niña delante de ellos, dejando que la información entre por sus oídos y procesarlos durante largos minutos en sus cerebros.

-Hija? – el patriarca de la familia Lannister dijo.

-Lo que mi hija acaba de decir es cierto. Durante el parto, Cersei tuvo complicaciones y por poco muere junto a mi cachorra. Fue solo gracias a un amigo que ella está aquí el día de hoy y pudo darme a Regulus años después. Además, decidimos nombrar a Joanna Lilian de esa manera para rememorar a sus abuelas- respondió Harry en lugar de su esposa, que seguía anonadada por la voluntad que su hija heredó.

La máscara de seriedad que tanto caracterizaba al hombre adulto se rompió por segunda vez en el día, revelando una de tristeza y alegría, enfocando su mirada en su nieta como si recordase algo añorado.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre, pequeña. Pero eres realmente igual a tu difunta abuela…Tyrion, sé que nunca tuviste el placer de conocer a tu madre, pero puedo asegurarte que ella es la versión infantil de mi esposa- señaló Tywin a su hijo enano, sintiéndose tocado por la imagen y actitud de la niña, pero aún más por lo que pudo pasarle a su hija desaparecida.

-Por otro lado, Cersei ya no debería de tener mucho problema con lidiar con su hermano, después de todo ha visto a personas incluso más pequeñas de él. No es así, mi bruja? – con un tono juguetón le preguntó Harry, recibiendo un puñetazo en el brazo como respuesta.

-Tío Filius! – fue la respuesta que dio Regulus de manera imprevista, sacándole unas carcajadas al resto de la familia Potter.

* * *

-Juro que si vuelvo a oír a esa anciana tratar de casar a su nieto con mi hija, la mato con mis propias manos! – la Reina de Poniente se quejó, depositado su quijada en el pecho desnudo de su marido.

-Al menos tú no tuviste que aguantar las ganas de arrancarle la garganta a su hijo. No sabes lo insoportable que se puso cuando empezó a hablar sobre su hija y lo maravillosa que era…una lástima que cuando sondeé su mente no era lo mismo- el Jefe de Aurores comunicó mientras deslizaba sus dedos por las finas hebras doradas que componían la cabellera de su esposa.

-He visto que Varys estaba actuando de forma sospechosa a nuestro alrededor…tienes alguna idea de qué puede estar tejiendo con su telaraña? – la blonda preguntó, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

-Quizás no te vaya a agradar lo que vi, pero ese hombre ha estado planeando el regreso de los dragones desde el día en que ese cerdo bufón te tomó como esposa…tan solo se dedicó a esperar pacientemente por el momento justo, ubicando a todas las personas de todos reinos bajo un mismo estandarte. Y si tu padre quiere seguir viendo el mañana, entonces tiene que empezar a cambiar de actitud y legar ese feo trono que Joanna quiere fundir para convertirlo en algo más útil- explicó el pelicuervo, posicionando un dedo entre los ojos de su mujer para que deje de hacer esa mueca.

Los niños dormían en una habitación adyacente a la de ellos, resguardada por una serie de runas protectoras contra cualquier tipo de daño que pueda influenciarlos. Harry sabía que a pesar de estar en un castillo lleno de caballeros leales a la familia Lannister, no podía fiarse de ninguno de ellos. Todos tenían un plan individual, creyéndose partícipes de un gran tablero de ajedrez. Todo por un estúpido trono hecho de espadas fundidas.

La cabeza le dolía después de estar tan solo un mero día en este lugar. El ambiente retrógrado y las costumbres brutalmente civilizadas le provocaban una migraña que su esposa también sufría. Pasarían un par de semanas más aquí, después de todo estaban de vacaciones y Teddy había decidido quedarse en casa de su novia Victorie, pero sentía que el lugar estaba a punto de convertirse en una vorágine de batallas y pérdidas tanto materiales como humanas.

-Mi león, has asegurado el pasillo que lleva al armario? –

-Desde el mismo momento en que salimos de él, mi bruja. No quiero que nadie más que tú se aparezca en nuestra habitación. Ahora, quieres hacer algo para quitarte ese dolor de cabeza? – sonriendo felinamente cuestionó el ojiverde, ubicándose sobre ella y empezando a besar su cuello, saboreando la piel de la bruja que lo hechizó sin siquiera tener magia.

-Quiero que reescribamos el último recuerdo que tengo de este lugar. Y para que sepas…mientras vivamos aquí por las siguientes tres semanas, yo seré Reina y tú mi Rey. Somos leones, y haremos que los reinos escuchen nuestro rugido antes de entregar este lugar a sus legítimos dueños- respondió la rubia, dejándose llevar por el placer que su león de pelaje negro le brindaba.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, cuando comencé a escribir este One-Shot nunca pensé que sería tan largo. Pero creo que valió la pena al final._**

 ** _Siempre leo historias en donde Harry aparece en Planetos y comienza su historia, pero esta vez quería cambiar el punto de vista._**

 ** _…_** ** _Y si traía a alguien al mundo de Harry Potter?_**

 ** _…_** ** _Y si con ello lograba cambiar a base de experiencias la actitud de dicha persona?_**

 ** _En fin, así nació esta historia que leyeron. Por lo que les pido amablemente que me dejen sus opiniones para saber si les gustó o otras ideas que ustedes podrían haber puesto._**

 ** _Saludos!_**


End file.
